Choices and Consequences
by Texanlady
Summary: Inuyasha makes a mistake that costs him everything, and leaves him determined to make amends. Kagome is left to face a new challenge with a reluctant demon lord as the two find love that transcends time itself.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing save my own universe, but there's really not all that much to see here.

Chapter 1

Kagome slid back into her sleeping bag as carefully as she could, not wanting to disturb Shippo who was sleeping soundly tucked inside. Letting her eyes dart across the clearing to check on Miroku and Sango to assure herself they were fast asleep and hadn't noticed her absence she gathered Shippo into her arms. Kilala was the only one who had taken note of her departure from camp earlier and her stealthy return, but Kagome knew she the fire neko would keep her secret, she always had before.

Tomorrow they were supposed to meet with Koga and his tribe, Sesshoumaru and his armies, and Kikyo for the final battle. An alliance had been formed some months earlier in secret to ensure that Naraku did not catch wind of their plans. Over the last four years Naraku had grown so powerful that even the mighty DaiYokai Sesshoumaru had recognized the necessity of an alliance in order to take the treacherous hanyou down. He had spoken rarely during the brief negotiations, only nodding his head and affirming, "This Sesshoumaru and his armies will be at the battle and will do our part in ensuring the death of the lowly hanyou. " He'd left after making that assertion, walking out of the barrier that Kagome had erected to conceal their presence without looking back. His declaration had been short, but no one doubted his word. Not even Inuyasha, who despised Sesshoumaru with every fiber of his being.

'_Inuyasha_,' Kagome thought sadly. '_What a fool I am. Working so hard to be a better priestess, to be a better warrior, a better woman. All so that maybe you would see the living instead of the dead. So that you would see me._' Over the last few years Kagome had trained with Kaede at every opportunity. She had grown tired of playing the damsel in distress and always having to rely on her friends to help her out in a sticky situation. Sure she was helpful to them too of course, but not nearly enough. It had been a hurtful remark from Sesshoumaru that had spurred her into action.

It was nearly two years ago after a particularly gruesome battle. She had been separated from Inuyasha and the others and had been wandering around the woods for nearly an hour in search of them when she came across Sesshoumaru and his band in a clearing. Rin and Jaken had been surprised to see her, little Rin running to her to give her a hug while the little toad raised all hell at "her audacity to disturb the sanctuary of his mighty lord." Kagome was tired and cranky and had been seconds away from kicking the little imp clear across the meadow before a simple, "Jaken, enough," had silenced the retainer immediately. Kagome had then looked to Sesshoumaru and explained her dilemma with an embarrassed blush before apologizing for disturbing them. It had been nearly a year since he had tried to kill her, and he had saved her life a number of times already, so she had been fairly certain he wouldn't strike her down. She knew Sesshoumaru was not surprised by her presence; the powerful Inuyokai had undoubtedly taken in her scent long before she ever got close. The Inuyokai lord had listened to her speech about the battle, being separated and her hour long tour of the forrest before finally settling his golden gaze on her. For long moments he simply let the weight of his stare unnerve her before finally speaking, "Miko, why do you allow yourself to be less than you are? Do you not find shame in this?"

Now that had stumped her. Rin and Jaken had fallen silent, looking back and forth between the two. They knew when their lord spoke it meant their silence, that something important was being said, because Lord Sesshoumaru rarely spoke, and only on important matters. Kagome had met his stare bravely while she thought on his question. At first she wanted to jump up in righteous teenage indignation and wail that she was just as good as him. Yeah, maybe she couldn't slay armies in a single blow, but that didn't make her less. But something tugged at her consciousness, some small part of her telling her that hadn't been his meaning. Finally, after what seemed like ages to Kagome, but had really only been a minute or so she asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Sesshoumaru had stared at her for a moment before declaring, "You are the Shikon Miko, there is no denying you are a source of unimaginable power, even if you are a human, and yet you are content to carry out your days as nothing more than Inuyasha's wench, requiring others to work harder and longer for your shortcomings, finding no fault in stumbling around in the dark in search of your comrades, alerting any near to your presence and that of the Shikon Shards you carry since you haven't the skill to move stealthy or to erect a barrier to hide you scent and aura. Skills any priestess could easily learn if they had even half a brain. It puzzles this Sesshoumaru that you would demand respect of those who are your superiors through breeding alone, and yet you make no effort to live up to your full potential as a lowly human priestess."

"I am not a priestess!" she had claimed, her words harsh with emotion. She had been angry at his words, the truth of them ringing in her very soul as they tumbled through her mind.

"Your fear of the past hinders not only your future, but that of those around you. This Sesshoumaru despises fear, it is a weakness, one you should seek to overcome. Until then you are not only a pitiful excuse for a priestess, but a coward as well. Your friends are to the east, follow the stream and they should rescue you soon enough, now be gone from this Sesshoumaru's sight."

She had left, and sure enough Inuyasha had come leaping over the tree line screaming her name as Kilala landed with Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Taking in the worn expressions of her friends, who had survived the battle only to have to waste precious energy searching for her, Kagome had decided Sesshoumaru was right. He didn't have to be such a jerk about it, but he had been right. She was so afraid of being like Kikyo she hadn't attempted to learn to control her powers. She'd been content to do what came natural and not cultivate any skills that might make her seem like a pale copy of the former priestess that held such a hold on her beloved hanyou. From that day on Kagome had insisted on spending as much time with Kaede as possible. With Naraku in hiding, and most of the Shikon shards in his possession, leaving only a meager few in the hands of the good guys, that had been easy.

At first training had been hard, and at the end of each day she was lucky to find the strength to stumble into bed each night, but soon enough she had learned to manage her aura and powers. As she learned to harness the power inside her she found that she was able to do incredible things. She learned to erect barriers that not even Inuyasha's Red Tessaiga could break through. She could channel her energy into weapons and create blasts similar to Sesshoumaru's Dragon Strike, and the best yet, she could heal people through touch. Of course this all sapped her strength very quickly since she was only human and didn't have never ending stores of energy like a hanyou or demon, but she learned enough to not only be an asset to her friends in battle, but a necessity. She had become so good that Kaede made no effort to hide the fact that she had surpassed the capabilities of Kikyo long ago. Kaeda affirmed that her sister had never been even a fraction as powerful as Kagome now found herself to be. Kagome had been pleased with the knowledge, though never showed it.

So she had trained day in and day out. Learning all there was to learn on being a miko from Kaede while taking up sword and combat training from Sango. She had become proficient on the use of a sword, and deadly with a bow as her skill increased. Gone was the foolish school girl who hid behind Inuyasha and hollered directions about the location of a shard before scurrying for safety. In her place was a self assured woman of 19 who knew her worth and her capabilities as a warrior priestess.

She had worked hard to earn herself a place in the feudal era, she had thought she was working towards a future with Inuyasha. Over the past two years, despite Kikyo's lingering presence in this world, they had become much closer. At first Inuyasha had been irritable about her honing her skills as a miko and learning the ways of a demon slayer from Sango, but after she asked him to help in her training he had seemed to open up to the idea. It became normal for them to leave the village each day and spar alone in the woods. Inuyasha, surprisingly enough, was a very good teacher, and she always benefited from his tutelage. After their spar they would sit at the base of the God tree and eat the lunch she would pack for them. It was these moments Kagome loved best.

Out here in the wilderness with no one around but them, Inuyasha would open up to her. They spoke of their pasts, and while she showed no outward sign to spare Inuyasha's pride, inside she wept at the harsh existence her love had endured before they met. She detested the fact that he had been abhorred simply because he was different and people thought his parents shouldn't have fallen in love. It was simply wrong. She had thought Inuyasha had come to feel for her as she did him when one afternoon he had taken her hand on their way back to the village and pulled her up short. When she'd asked him if something was wrong he had looked at her nervously, his eyes showing some inner turmoil, before pulling her into a heated embrace. At first she had been shocked, but then she had wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head back to deepen the kiss. When it was over Inuyasha had asked her to become his mate when the final battle was done and she had readily agreed.

Since then things had been good. Inuyasha had sought Kikyo out to tell her of his decision not to go to hell with her, but to remain here and start a family with Kagome. Kagome had stood by his side to offer him her support, and hadn't let the cool gaze of her incarnation bother her as she would when she was younger. Surprisingly enough the undead miko had taken the news rather well. She had been cold and emotionless as she said, "If it is your decision to break the promise you gave to me and leave me to this fate when Naraku is defeated, so be it." She had turned and left, not once looking back. Kagome had comforted Inuyasha when she was gone. Reminding him that it was Naraku who was responsible for Kikyo's death, not him. Broadcasting her love and devotion for the inuhanyou by holding him in her arms as he shed silent tears for the past so he could embrace the future.

Kagome had learned a spell to keep a hold on Miroku's wind tunnel, keeping it from expanding any more, for which both Miroku and Sango were thankful as it allowed them to consummate their relationship without the threat of Miroku's curse leaving Sango a widow should they not defeat Naraku in time. Of course Sango had only allowed the marriage to go through after Kagome brought back several forms of birth control for her to use since neither the demon slayer nor the monk wanted to risk bringing a child in this world before their enemy was defeated. The two had been married in a lovely little ceremony six months back and spent as much time together as possible. Miraculously enough Miroku's roving hand made an immediate departure once his commitment to Sango had been made official through the wedding. Now there was only one behind that was in constant jeopardy of getting groped. Secretly Kagome thought Miroku liked getting slapped, it was the only explanation for his constant attention to Sango's backside in public.

Her relationship with Inuyasha had only grown and blossomed as well. They spent many afternoons together; talking, laughing, and planning for the future. Her hanyou continued to be reserved in public, and his tough guy attitude was still very much a part of his overall demeanor, but when they were alone it brought tears to her eyes how gentle he could be. It had become common for him to take her in his arms and hold her for hours as they talked about their hopes and dreams for the future, for them to spend long moments kissing as they communicated their feelings through touch. She had asked Inuyasha if he wanted to go ahead with their mating since she was on birth control as well, but he had been adamant about waiting until after Naraku was dead. She had thought there had been some trace of fear in his eyes when he said this, but she had brushed it aside. Now she knew the truth; he was already mated, to Kikyo.

Kagome snuggled Shippo closer in her arms, the boy she looked upon as her son, as she thought back to what she had seen tonight. For the last year or so it wasn't unusual for Inuyasha to disappear at night, he liked to go off by himself. Since they had been spending so much time in the village Inuyasha had complained of feeling caged in, of being suffocated. Kagome knew he was used to being up and about and so hadn't minded his need to take off at night and run, or hunt, or do whatever it was he did. She was usually so worn out from training anyways that it didn't bother her. But tonight she had learned the truth of where it was he went, what he was doing, and with whom.

A week ago Kagome had sensed the return of Naraku's aura and thus the call to battle had been sent out. They were due to meet with their allies at the base of Mt. Fugi tomorrow to engage the hated hanyou in their final battle. All knew there could be only one victor, and all were prepared to make whatever sacrifice was required to ensure the evil hanyou did not escape again. Everything had seemed normal as they bedded down for the night, and it hadn't been hard for Kagome and her friends to fall asleep. However, it wasn't long before Kagome awoke as the familiar tug on her soul drew her attention. Whenever Kikyo was near the missing part of her soul cried out to its other half, begging to be reunited. Kagome had not known what the feeling was when Kikyo was first resurrected, but after she began her training and learned the feel of her own aura and power, she never missed the undead priestess's presence when she was near.

Feeling the chill seep into her body, as it always did when she was made all too aware of her missing half, her gaze had traveled up to the tree Inuyasha had claimed for the night. Finding him gone she had risen from her sleeping bag stealthily and immediately cloaked her presence as she followed the feel of her beloved's aura and that of his former love. It was no secret that Kagome didn't trust Kikyo, few besides Inuyasha did, and that was the reason she gave herself for sneaking up on their meeting. She just wanted to make sure that Kikyo had no plans to try and drag Inuyasha to hell again, once she was sure that wasn't going to happen she'd leave them be to discuss whatever it was that drove Kikyo to seek him out before their scheduled meeting tomorrow.

When she had found them at the base of a tree all thoughts had left her mind as her heart shattered in her chest. There on the ground was the life of her life, thrusting into the clay shell of his former love as she panted and moaned his name. And there on her shoulder above her breast was his mating mark. It meant nothing, as did everything to the dead, but it was enough to demolish any hope Kagome had of ever living a life with her hanyou. He had chosen another. He had chosen Kikyo again. His promises to her had been lies. Forcing her tears back she had backed away from the area, never noticing the malevolent smirk plastered on Kikyo's lips as she felt the departure of her reincarnation. Just as Kagome could feel her, so could Kikyo sense the young miko. She might not be able to see her since she had learned to erect barriers, but she could sense her presence nonetheless.

After backing away silently Kagome had wandered down to a nearby stream and cried her heart out, letting all the feelings of pain, anger, betrayal and sadness rush from her body as tears ran unchecked down her face. She had sat staring into the water for some time before finally making up her mind; she couldn't remain in the feudal era once Naraku was defeated and the jewel complete. Once a wish was made to purify the jewel the well would only allow her to pass through one last time and she would be stuck in the future forever. Thus Kagome had said a tearful goodbye to her family. She and Inuyasha had spent five days with them, making enough memories for what she thought would get her through a life in the past without them, but that was no longer to be. She decided that once the battle was done, and she had made the wish she would slip away and make her final journey home. There were a few things she would need to take care of first, but they would of course have to wait until the battle was done. Her decision made Kagome had returned to camp, where she found herself now, cuddling her adopted son as she fought off the soul wrenching sadness that threatened to consume her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inuyasha slipped back into camp after his late night rendezvous with Kikyo just before dawn. Looking around quickly he sighed with relief that none of his friends were awake and no one seemed wise to his whereabouts. Well except a nosy neko yokai that was glaring at him silently from her place by Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha ducked his head and ignored the look as he leapt back to his perch on the tree above Kagome.

'_Kagome_,' he thought longingly as he stared down on the beautiful priestess. He couldn't help the giddy anticipation he felt at the coming battle. He knew they were going to win, he could feel it in his bones. As Kagome had once told him, "The world owed him one." And when the battle was done at long last he would be able to claim Kagome as his mate.

A brief feeling of guilt swept through him at the thought, the knowledge of his betrayal a heavy weight on his heart. '_It's not like it's forever. Kikyo's body is breaking down, she doesn't have the strength to keep it together for much longer. Truthfully she probably won't survive the battle. How could I turn her down?_'

Kikyo had come to him several weeks after he had confronted her about not going to hell with her. Kagome had been home, restocking on supplies and visiting with her family while he stayed behind to guard the village. With Naraku in hiding lower level demons were having a field day attacking villages, and Inuyasha wasn't about to let that happen to the village he had come to think of as his home. He could remember the wounded expression in the undead miko's eyes clearly and it had tugged at his heart.

Flashback:

Inuyasha was sitting beside the well, his sword resting against his shoulder as he stared up at the stars when the familiar stench of graveyard soil and ash reached his nose. Though he was careful to hide it, Kikyo's scent always made him queasy. When she was alive her scent had been crisp and cool like the mountain air, nothing like Kagome's sweet, warm and soothing scent of spring flowers and rain. He wondered how he had ever confused them. Kagome was so warm and loving, caring for any and all with a free heart and mind. She passed judgment on no one and cared only for the opinions of her family and friends. She was nothing like the rigid and domineering Kikyo he had known.

He gained his feet as he watched the undead miko make her way into the clearing, her soul collectors casting her in an eerie glow as she made her way towards him. Unsure as to the reason of her visit he asked, "Is there something wrong Kikyo? I know you don't like coming near the village unless necessary."

"The dead take little delight in being reminded of what they have lost Inuyasha, though since you are still amongst the living I doubt you could understand this." Kikyo kept her voice neutral, betraying nothing as to the reason for her visit.

Inuyasha couldn't help the rush of guilt he felt at his former love's words. His ears laid back and his shoulders drooped at the underlying accusation. He tried to keep Kagome's words fresh in his mind. She had reminded him time and again he had been responsible for no part in Kikyo's death. Kaede had informed them both that she could have lived had she not been so determined to harm him. Instead of killing him she had focused the last of her energy to seal him to a tree instead of trying to heal her injuries. Her determination to make him live the rest of his life alone, as she knew was his worst fear, was what insured her succumbing to the grave wounds Naraku had inflicted. Her death had been a result of Naraku's deceit and her own spite. Gathering his courage he squared his shoulders and asked, "So why are you here?"

Kikyo regarded Inuyasha for a moment, taking in his appearance. He had grown since he had been freed from her spell. She knew Demons aged in spurts, and that Inuyasha was leaving adolescence behind and becoming a man in demon terms. His boyish expression had given way to a rugged handsomeness that surprised her. His exotic appearance had always intrigued her. When she was alive, at night alone in her hut with her sleeping sister she had often touched herself thinking of his claws running over her skin. Imagined his fangs plucking at her nipples to give her pleasure.

Of course she knew nothing could ever come of it. She would never have sullied herself with the touch of a demon, but it didn't hurt to fantasize. When he had showed the lengths he would go to please her she had decided to use him to end her suffering. She had convinced him to give up his demon blood and become fully human for her, hinting that once he had done this they could be together. That couldn't happen of course, but he didn't need to know that until after he had wished away the jewel and rid her of her obligation. She had briefly entertained the idea of marrying the hanyou turned man after she was free from her duties as Guardian of the Sacred Jewel, but she knew that no matter what form he had, the villagers would always see him as a filthy half breed, and she didn't want to tarnish her own image by association. It was why she always insisted their meetings be done in secret, so no one would know she had befriended the hanyou. The village had assumed he was helping to protect them in return for her allowing the half breed safe haven in the forest. It was a story she had been happy to let the villagers believe. Though since Kagome had entered the picture the village had opened their arms to the hanyou as they never would have when she was village priestess.

She had not chosen the life of a priestess, it had chosen her, and while she loved the respect her position garnered her, and she liked helping those in need, she despised all it cost her. She had wanted to be a wife and mother. She had wanted to know the touch of a man and the feel of him inside her. She had wanted to feel her child nursing at her breast. Things that were denied a priestess. 'Unless _you're a whorish fool from the future who doesn't know when she is not needed,_' Kikyo thought bitterly.

Kikyo didn't understand how it was that Kagome could be so powerful and still hold love for a half demon, and even going so far as to claim the orphaned kitsune as her son. She, herself, had weakened when her feelings for Inuyasha rose, and she had not even loved the filthy half breed, she had only lusted after him. So how was it that this girl from the future could have stronger feelings for Inuyasha and other demons and her powers not suffer the slightest? It was a thought that plagued Kikyo often as she roamed the land of the living.

Gazing at Inuyasha she brushed aside thoughts at what might have been and looked to the future. The clay body she inhabited wasn't going to last much longer and she knew this. She had only one chance to live again, but in order to do it she would have to make some sacrifices and use deception to manipulate Inuyasha and Kagome. She knew that Kagome's heart was too big, causing the girl to make foolish decisions in the name of compassion and love. Kikyo intended to exploit this to her favor. She knew that Kagome would be the one to defeat Naraku. Not only was the girl far more powerful than herself, though Kikyo would never let such disgusting words pass her lips, but if she was going to survive the battle she would need to expel as little energy as possible to keep her clay body together long enough to do what needed done.

Her hope was that she could convince the girl that Inuyasha would only be truly happy with her by his side, and not the pale copy from the future. The only way to achieve this would be to use the wish to restore Kikyo to life. However, Inuyasha had made his choice clear when he brought Kagome before her and announced his intent to claim the foolish child as his mate. So her chances of convincing Kagome otherwise were slim. She had to get Inuyasha where she wanted him without the girl knowing, and vice versa. Otherwise her plan would fail and she would die again, for good this time. She would never convince the girl that Inuyasha had chosen her through words, she needed actions and proof. Undeniable proof of his love and loyalty to her above all else, and so she had formed her plan and thus came the sacrifice.

"Inuyasha, I come before you tonight with a request. I ask that you replace your promise with a wish," Kikyo stated smoothly.

Staring at the undead miko Inuyasha tried to decipher her meaning. After a moment he got annoyed as he still had no clue as to what she wanted and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I ask that you fulfill my greatest wish and take me as your mate," Kikyo said as she turned imploring eyes on the hanyou. She had long ago mastered her emotions and as such could make any feeling she desired appear in her expression. Now she was broadcasting pain and desire, instead of the disgust she felt within. '_How low I have sunk, having to deliver up my holy body to an unclean beast such as he. But if I am to survive, it must be done, and I did always want to know his touch, to feel him take me roughly. When he has served his purpose, and the wish has been made I will take my leave and make a new life for myself. The mark should disappear when I am given a new body, and even if it does not, very few villagers know what a demon mating mark looks like. I can pass it off as a birth mark and find a suitable husband to settle down with. Inuyasha will leave me be after I make it clear what it is I truly feel for him._' With demon and human mating so rare, and those of Hanyou and human mating even rarer, Kikyo was unaware that the mating mark would bind her to Inuyasha for life should it remain once she is given a new body. She would age as he did, and thus find no refuge in a human village, which would grow suspicious of her lasting youth before long.

"What!" Inuyasha had never been so shocked. Not only had Kikyo never been so straightforward, but she knew of his wishes to make Kagome his mate. So why was she here asking this of him?

"Do not fear Inuyasha, I do not seek to take you from my reincarnation. I know of the love you hold for one another and will not stand in its way. I am not long for this world Inuyasha, you know this. The mating I speak of is temporary. I ask that you give me in death what was never mine in life. I ask that you let me be your woman until the battle with Naraku is done and I am at peace. I have never known true happiness Inuyasha. I died before I could take my place as your wife fifty years ago, and now that fate has been lost to us. I beg of you, do not let me leave this world again, never having known your touch, never having known your love." Kikyo had moved forward during her speech to stroke Inuyasha's cheek gently.

Inuyasha stared down at Kikyo in growing shock as her words registered. In life Kikyo had never sought to touch him. She had always made it plainly clear that she required distance if they were to meet and speak as friends. Never had she let him doubt that his touch was not wanted. In fact when she had been alive he had only held her in his arms once. Their first kiss was right after Urusae resurrected her. Her actions now surprised him, throwing him for a loop. "Kikyo….I…I can't….Kagome…."

"Will never know. She has no need to. Take her as your mate after Naraku is gone and I am returned to dust once more, but for now I ask that you allow me this one wish. Let me live out the remainder or my existence here on this earth as your mate. When the battle is done this shell of mine will break and I will find peace, and you can move on to your future with Kagome."

Inuyasha shook his head no and backed up. "I can't Kikyo. Inuyokai mate for life. Mating creates a bond; you can't just walk away from it."

"You won't have to walk away; it will be broken by death. You have already mourned my passing once Inuyasha, the severance of our mating tie when this body betrays me will not bother you much, especially since it would soon be replaced with your bond to Kagome." Kikyo could see him wavering; see the uncertainty in his eyes. "Please Inuyasha, my life and this existence have been of obligation and regret. Grant me this one wish, this one happiness to carry with me into the afterlife."

Inuyasha stood staring down at Kikyo, her expression was soft as she looked to him with beguiling eyes. '_How can I say no? Kikyo is going to die, she knows it, I know it. And she's already died once. How can I refuse her this last request after all she's suffered? And she's right, once she's gone the mating bond will disappear and I will be free to mate Kagome. As long as Kagome doesn't find out about this, there really is no harm right? Kagome would understand anyways, she isn't the type to deny a person their dying request._' His decision made he took Kikyo's hands and said, "You must swear to me that Kagome will never know of this. You will never again come near the village. Make camp far away from here and I will come to you when I can."

Kikyo smiled gently up at Inuyasha as she stroked a lock of his hair back from his face and said, "She will be gone for a few days neh?" When he nodded she embraced him, hiding her victorious smile in his chest as his own arms came around her. "Then let us not wait. I don't want to waste a single moment."

Inuyasha looked down at Kikyo and nodded before picking her up bridal style and carrying her into the seclusion of the woods. He took her to his favorite hot spring and together they undressed. He ignored her scent and the coldness of her touch as she stroked his body to arousal. She sucked on his cock as much as he needed in order to create the lubrication her clay body was incapable of making on its own, and there on the ground he claimed Kikyo as his mate thrusting into her and spilling his seed in her infertile womb as his fangs pierced her shoulder, marking her as his.

They met several times over the next three days before Inuyasha told Kikyo that Kagome would return in the morning and she needed to be gone by then. Kikyo pretended a tearful goodbye before allowing her soul collectors to carry her away with Inuyasha gazing off after her. She was too far to see his hurt expression; the guilt of what he'd done already eating at him as he headed for the hot springs to wash the stench of graveyard soil from his body and clothes. And he did not see the smirk of victory upon his dead mate's lips as Kikyo thought, '_Now all that's left to do is to let that little bitch catch us when the time is right and see who the better woman is_.'

End Flashback:

Inuyasha at first had had a hard time living the double life and keeping his secret from Kagome. His guilt at times for what he had done threatened to consume him, but then Kagome would display another act of kindness or forgiveness and he knew he had made the right decision. While he had come to understand that what had happened 50 years ago was not his fault, no one could deny the fact that he was alive while Kikyo was dead. Just as she said, so much of her life had been obligation and regret. Who was he to deny her this one small thing? In taking Kikyo as his mate he was satisfying not only her desire to know the life of a woman who is loved by a man, but also his need to make amends to the undead miko for what had happened between them.

The more he thought about it, the more he was comfortable with his decision. During the day he spent his time with Kagome. Watching her train, a pastime he never grew tired of as her beauty had only blossomed over time, and helping when she asked. They talked and laughed and were in general the happy couple. Then at night, when Kagome was passed out with their friends from the day's activities he leaped through the forest to meet Kikyo for their passionate encounters, far enough away so that he wouldn't be found out if Kagome came looking for him by chance.

And his sex life with Kikyo wasn't all that bad either. While her scent did nothing for his libido, and her dry sheath was often irritating to his cock, he did enjoy their encounters. Kikyo had opened his eyes to a whole realm of sexual activities he hadn't known were possible. In death, she seemed to have lost most of her reservations about intimacy and seemed eager to explore any and all possibilities of union with him. There was no position they hadn't tried, no act they hadn't partaken in during their nightly romps. In the beginning he had to pull out of her and spit on his dick to create more lubrication, but Kikyo eventually solved that problem by procuring a cream of some kind from a neighboring village. After they lubed his cock up with that he could ride her for hours without having to stop, and many nights he did. When they were done they parted amicably with a soft kiss. Kikyo to return via her soul collectors to whatever village she was residing at as a traveling miko (since she couldn't stay in one place for too long for fear of them finding out she was dead), and him to head for a hot springs to wash her scent away so that Shippo couldn't rat him out to Kagome.

It was a comfortable arrangement, one that was very soon to come to an end. Tonight had been his and Kikyo's last night together. They had agreed to meet tonight a few days prior, Kikyo stating she wanted to be loved by him one last time before she was laid to rest. He had insisted she not be near enough to the camp for his demon companions to pick up her scent and she had agreed. He knew nothing of Kagome's ability to sense Kikyo or he would never have allowed the meeting to take place. He had met her for one final passionate encounter; riding her to orgasm again and again until she had collapsed in his arms, completely sated. They had shared a tender goodbye, with him reminding her to betray nothing of their relationship to the others when they "met" tomorrow to go after Naraku. Kikyo had readily agreed and thanked him for easing her pain before she allowed her soul collectors to carry her away into the night. He had never registered Kagome's presence that night, nor had he caught the scent of her tears by the stream he passed on his way back to camp after he visited a hot spring. His mind had been too consumed by the future.

Now as he sat in the tree branches, waiting for the first rays of the sun to signal the beginning of a new day he stared down on the object of his heart's desire. '_Kagome_,' he thought wistfully, taking in her angelic appearance as she snuggled with Shippo in her sleeping bag.

He had realized long ago that what he shared with Kikyo had never been love; it had been a combination of need and loneliness. He needed to feel connected to something, anything. And Kikyo, who had isolated herself from everything, wanted to ease her loneliness. As a priestess, none of the men in the village were interested in her unless they needed her help, and the women feared her. She was respected and admired for sure, but still her aloof demeanor insured she was rarely approached for anything other than the business of protecting the village and caring for its sick or injured. Their friendship had been an outlet for them both, but he had come to understand that neither he nor Kikyo ever loved the other. Even now, after he had taken her as his mate, he still held only affection for the undead priestess.

Now that he no longer spent his days in isolation and fighting for survival he had time to reflect on his relationship with Kikyo, and he had learned it was superficial. Kagome had shown him what love and friendship were truly like, and nothing he and Kikyo had could come close. Love, real love, was unconditional, and friendship was freely given. Kikyo had been capable of neither when alive, and he doubted death had changed that. He knew now that Kikyo had more than likely been using him to rid her of her duty, whether it was a conscious decision or not. He was her only alternative. It was either let him have the jewel and marry him once he was human, or spend the rest of her days protecting it from power hungry demons. She had merely chosen the best option of two bad situations, and he had been willing to go along with it in order to finally have a home and family. They had both been ready to settle.

But he didn't have to settle, not anymore. Staring down at Kagome, Inuyasha felt happiness bubble up inside his chest. He could think of no greater future than to spend the rest of his life loving and being loved by the girl who had stolen his heart so completely. When he took her as his mate his life force would be joined to hers, and no longer would she have to concern herself with growing old. She would age as he aged, and together they would share several lifetimes of happiness. '_With a few pups to liven things up as well_,' Inuyasha thought with satisfaction.

Thinking about pups lead Inuyasha down the mental path of envisioning giving Kagome those pups which caused his hakamas to become suddenly too tight, forcing him to adjust himself. He couldn't wait to try out everything he had learned with Kikyo on Kagome. The thought of her on her knees as she serviced his dick was nearly enough to have him shooting in his pants. He could imagine how she'd look on all fours as he pounded away on her tight cunt with her begging him to fill her womb with his seed, to breed her like a good bitch. Or better yet, rocking into her as she gazed up at him, her stomach heavy with his son. It was all too much and Inuyasha had to leap into the woods for a few moments to jerk on his cock until he rid himself of his erection. Returning to camp and his spot in the tree he looked down on his soon-to-be-mate, and took note of the changes in Kagome since she had first come through the well.

Gone was the gangly adolescent girl with the wild hair and indecent clothes. In her place was a mature woman. Kagome's hair had grown past her back and now reached beyond her hips, the length and weight of the hair straightening out the waves it sported before. Her pubescent body had smoothed out to womanly curves and taut feminine muscles that allowed her to move with the grace of a dancer. No longer did she trip over roots, or stumble on the path, she seemed to glide instead of walk, and the gentle sway of her hips drew any mans attention. She had creamy porcelain skin that was as soft to the touch as it was to the eyes, and he had spent many hours trailing his hands along her smooth arms, longing for the day he could go further and know her entire body.

'_Kami I love this woman_,' Inuyasha thought to himself as his eyes trailed the form of his one true love, and he did love her. Desperately so. The mere thought of a life without her robbed his lungs of breath and had his heart restricting painfully. He couldn't survive without her again. Never before had Inuyasha known a love as all encompassing as Kagome's. She was truly a tenshi sent down from the heavens, and he knew he could never let her go. Everything about her soothed and excited him all at once. Her scent could calm his beast within, while stirring a level of excitement in his blood that Kikyo could never hope to achieve; alive or dead.

From day one his beast had been clamoring at him to claim the girl. Originally he had fought off the desire, arguing with himself that love for a miko is what got him pinned to a tree for 50 years. Then when Kikyo was resurrected he had tried pushing Kagome away, holding true to the belief that he did love the once great priestess. However neither his beast, nor his heart would be denied. Kagome was his soul mate, he was sure of it. She was his reward for a life of solitude and never ending trials and tribulation. Kagome was his gift from the Kamis for a job well done, and he intended to enjoy every moment with her as his mate after their battle with Naraku was done and Kikyo was put to rest.

Feeling the first rays of the new day alight on his skin Inuyasha tore his eyes from the love of his life and looked towards the horizon thinking, '_This is it. This is the first day of the rest of our lives. Oh Kagome, I promise to make up for every heartbreak I've given you, every tear you've ever shed on my account. I'll make you happy my mate, I swear it._'


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews encourage my muse. (HINT HINT, WINK WINK!)

Chapter 3

The next day Kagome tried to act as normally as possible, seeking desperately to hide her inner turmoil and despair, even taking the time to cloak her scent and aura. When Inuyasha and Shippo had remarked on it she explained it away by telling them that she had put the spell on to hide her aura and scent from Naraku when they battled later today. Both had taken her lie at face value and let the matter drop. Inuyasha had asked if she was alright a few times, remarking that she seemed a bit off, but she had brushed his worries aside saying she was only nervous about the battle ahead.

At the moment she and her group of friends were awaiting the arrival of their allies as they each prepared for battle. Sango had her hiriaktsu out and was sharpening it, while Kilala rested at her feet, occasionally smoothing down a patch of fur. Beside them sat Miroku in deep meditation. Despite the fact he was no longer technically a monk since he had married Sango, he still held a great deal of spiritual power. Shippo was lazing about on the grass drawing pictures of his "impending victory over the glorified Hanyou" while Kagome watched him with motherly pride. She had already made the necessary preparations to shield him from the battle with a barrier. She would tell him to stay with the medical supplies and care for any of their allies that were injured if they fell back from battle for aid, but for now she let her son dream of glorious battles and honor to be won.

Inuyasha wasn't sure, but he felt that there was something off about Kagome. She had her scent and aura completely cloaked, so he couldn't get a feel for her emotions at the moment. He could understand the need to have them hidden during the battle, it would allow her to get closer to Naraku without him knowing, but why had she done it now? So soon before the battle?

He had gotten his first hint that something was wrong this morning when she had woken up and he leapt down from his tree to give her a good morning kiss, as had become customary ever since he asked her to become his mate. While she hadn't pulled away, neither had she been encouraging. Her lips had seemed cold and hard beneath his own, and it had reminded him of Kikyo. When he had asked her what was wrong she brushed by him and said it was pre-battle jitters and not to worry about it. So he hadn't.

However, as they packed up camp and headed for the meeting point Kagome had fallen to the back of the group with Shippo in her arms instead of walking next to him and holding his hand as she had been doing for some time now. That had gathered the notice of Miroku and Sango who had also asked if their friend was feeling alright. Kagome had assured them with a friendly smile, but Inuyasha could tell that it didn't reach her eyes, and if his friends hadn't been so absorbed with each other they would have seen it as well. They had reached the area that had been agreed upon by all as the point of gathering and sat down to wait for their allies. Inuyasha decided to take this time to draw Kagome aside and see if there was anything she wanted to talk about.

Kagome looked up as Inuyasha's shadow fell over her. Offering up a shaky smile she asked, "Nani?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Inuyasha held his hand out and waited for Kagome to set her own smaller one in his before drawing her to her feet. Together they walked to the edge of the clearing to avoid being heard by Shippo, who had a big mouth and tended to repeat everything he heard, while still being within sight of the group. When they were out of the kitsune's ear shot Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said, "You know you can tell me anything right 'Gome?"

Kagome couldn't stop the empty laugh that spilled from her lips. Seeing Inuyasha's frightened expression at her uncharacteristic behavior she quickly regained control of herself and said, "I know Inuyasha."

Inuyasha didn't know what to make of Kagome's behavior. He'd never heard her laugh like that before, if he didn't know any better he would say she sounded just like Kikyo. Something was wrong, he was sure of it now. "Something is wrong wench, I know it. Tell me what it is!"

Kagome held Inuyasha's gaze for long moments, her hands held in his as he faced her and pleaded with golden eyes for her to unburden her heart to him. The words that came out of his mouth were rarely soft or pleasing, but his eyes always showed his true feelings. In them she saw fear and concern for her. Her heart reached out to her him. And therein lied the problem, she had given so much of her heart to the hanyou already, and pain had been all she'd received in return. Part of her wanted to yell and scream at her once love. Demand answers for his betrayal of her trust and love. Part of her wanted to throw herself in his arms and tell him he could keep Kikyo and have her too because she couldn't bear the thought of living her life without him. However, the greater part of her, the part that had matured from the young love struck teenager into the confidant, courageous woman she was today held back. For several reasons.

Firstly being the battle ahead. Clear heads and confidant hearts were needed to see them through to the end. Neither of which would Inuyasha have if he knew she had discovered his secret. While she was confident about the battle before them, she knew Inuyasha along with herself and Sesshoumaru were vital to the success of their mission. She wouldn't jeopardize everything now just to get answers to the questions plaguing her mind and heart. She didn't know why he had decided to deceive her and lead her to believe that a future between them was possible, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know. All she knew for certain was that the greatest evil the world had ever known was waiting for them, and now was not the time to let her own personal demons cause problems for everyone else.

Second, she had made her decision as to the future, should she survive the battle, and she didn't want Inuyasha saying anything that would sway her. Her life had been full of entirely too much indecision as it was, she wasn't about to go looking for more at the moment. She had seen the truth with her own eyes last night, there was no mistaking what had gone on in the woods away from camp. It was no illusion crafted by the wicked hands of Naraku; her power had grown so great she would have easily sensed such a deception. As awful, and gut wrenching as the truth was, and as much as it hurt her, there was no denying it. Inuyasha had taken Kikyo as his mate; his promises to her were dust in the wind. She would not give him the opportunity to sway her decision to return to the future once this was all done. As much as she loved him, she would not consent to a life as the "other woman". Their time was done, she knew that now. Perhaps it had never really begun.

Seeing Inuyasha awaiting her answer she stroked his cheek softly and said, "No worries now Inuyasha, everything else can wait until the day is done. We have a battle to win."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment as he looked for answers in Kagome's blue eyes. Was it his imagination or were they dimmer than yesterday? He would swear there were shadows in the azure pools that had not been there before. Finally he decided she was right, if there was a problem it would be handled later, for now they needed to focus on the battle ahead. "Alright wench, if you say so. But if I find out you've been hiding something from me, I'm going to be pissed." With that he had turned and headed back to the others.

'_How dare he! How dare he say something like that to me! The two-timing, lying jerk!_' Kagome battled with herself to keep from sending an energy ball flying towards Inuyasha for his thoughtless remark. She stamped down the anger she felt welling up inside her as she watched her silver haired companion return to their friends and strike up a conversation with Sango as he sat at the base of the tree like nothing was wrong. Like he hadn't played her for a fool this last year since he'd asked her to become his mate, like he hadn't just fucked that clay pot all night behind their backs. When she got a hold of herself she returned to her friends and they all spoke quietly as they waited for the others to arrive.

Kouga was the first show up. He and his mate Ayame (Kouga had finally realized that Kagome would never be his and overcome his school boy infatuation. He and Ayame had mated not long after, uniting the Eastern and Northern Wolf Demon tribes.) arrived with Ginta, Hakkaku and what soldiers Ayame had brought from her grandfather from the North. They were a noisy bunch, as Kouga's wolves ran around the clearing, taking in the scents while the leaders exchanged greetings.

Ayame hugged Kagome, having long ago let go of her resentment for the miko when it became clear the girl from the future had no designs on her man, and it was a one sided infatuation on Kouga's part. Kagome had been the one to steer Kouga towards Ayame, and the wolf girl felt lucky to count the powerful miko as not only an ally, but also a friend. There had been some posturing from both Kouga and Inuyasha, but glares from the females put an end to that soon enough.

The next to arrive was Sesshoumaru and his considerable forces. His ward Rin ran towards Shippo, eager to reunite with the only childhood friend she had (Kohaku having been laid to rest last year when he could no longer stand his existance on this earth), as her Lord made his way to stand before Kagome.

Kagome looked behind Sesshoumaru and was no less than awed by the number of demons following along in his wake. In all the times she had seen Sesshoumaru in battle, and despite her knowledge he was Lord of the Western Lands, never had she thought he would command an army so vast. An entire legion of Inu yokai followed in his wake, all armed and ready for battle. Sesshoumaru himself was outfitted as she had never seen him before. Gone were his white pristine robes she had always seen him in. In its place was a black silk ensemble, and a dark metal armor she knew must have been forged by Totosai by the expert craftsmanship. His long hair, the envy of any red blooded female, was pulled high atop his head in a ponytail, and Kagome thought he had never resembled his great father more. Looking up at Sesshoumaru as he came to stand before her she said, "Wow, do I feel underdressed."

Were he any other demon Sesshoumaru would have smirked at the brazen miko for her attempt at humor despite what they faced this day. He had taken in the miko's appearance during his approach, and while the words would never pass his lips, he approved of her attire. She also had her hair pulled into a ponytail, held in place by two black chopsticks that he felt certain could be used as weapons. Her body was clad in a form fitting, black kimono of sorts. The skirt was long, but split up the sides to her hips to allow her freedom of movement, and the sleeves had been cropped short to pass just over her shoulders. The collar was high and buttoned around her throat. Covering the black material were dark blue flowers that swirled into flame as the design tapered off near the bottom. Her feet were covered with black boots that nearly reached her knees. He had never seen such shoes before and knew they must be something from her life beyond the well. Tucked in each boot was a dagger, and strapped to her waist was her katana. On her back was a full quiver of arrows and in her hand she held a bow crafted by Totosai for this very occasion. The miko radiated power and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but be impressed, though no one would ever know.

The miko had surpassed even his standards over the last two years. He had seen her a handful of times since their last meeting in the clearing but each time he noted she had grown steadily stronger. The last time he had laid eyes on her he had been overseeing his brother's pack during the night of the new moon. Usually Inuyasha traveled through the well with the girl to ensure his safety at such times, but what few instances he did not Sesshoumaru would cloak his presence and seek the fool out to make sure he didn't get himself killed with his stupidity.

On this particular instance for some reason or another the monk and demon slayer had not been in attendance, he would later learn that they had traveled to the slayer's old village to repair her weapon, and it had just been the miko, the kitsune and his idiot brother seated around the fire. No sooner had he registered the presence of several malevolent auras of the demon variety than the girl had pulled her sword and thrown up a barrier around Inuyasha and her kit. He had been prepared to step in and make sure no harm came to the girl, their alliance having been made some weeks prior and his honor not allowing him to break such a pact, when he thought better of it. He decided he would forgo jumping into the fray for now in favor of seeing how the girl had progressed. He had heard reports that she had become quite the warrior, and he wanted to see if the praise awarded her was deserved.

He had not been disappointed. A group of spider demons came flying through the trees with mists of poison shooting from their fanged mouths. He himself had battled such creatures before, and knew they were no laughing matter. He had assumed he'd be coming to the girl's aid quickly enough. While she was certainly powerful, and could purify anything she got her hands on, from his previous experience the girl lacked the speed, stealth and overall skill to be able to get close to her prey without becoming prey herself. His previous assessments of the girl were made null and void when she held out her hand and sent a wave of purifying energy towards the spider demons, dissolving their poison in seconds and sending the creatures flying back into the tree line. He had then watched in awe as the girl's entire body began to glow a brilliant blue with tinges of pink before she used her energy to launch herself into the air and drove her katana straight through the chest of the largest spider, its body bursting into ash as her holy power obliterated it. The remaining three spiders met the same fate not soon after. When all was said and done the miko had re-sheathed her sword and said a blessing over the area to clear it of evil spirits before returning to Inuyasha and her kit. His brother had complained about her not saving him any, though all knew it was only him posturing.

It was after that display that he decided when the time came to engage Naraku in battle he would bring his young ward along with him. He felt certain she would be safest alongside the kitsune that the miko protected as fiercely as though he were her own kit. He didn't want to take the chance that Naraku would send any of his minions after the girl and try to use her against him. After he and the miko had finished sizing the other up he said, "I assume even you would not take a child into war miko, what is it you expect to do with your kit?"

Kagome took no offense to Sesshoumaru's statement, though she could see Inuyasha moving to her side from the corner of her eye, obviously intent on making trouble. Seeing as how he had Rin with him she had a pretty good idea where the youkai Lord was going with this. "I'm going to put him in plain sight. As we leave here for the battle I'm going to erect a barrier around this clearing. The only ones who will be able to get in are the ones who have already walked out of it. The children will be safe here. That way if someone gets wounded or needs a break they can fall back here and be cared for until they can resume fighting. Naraku is strong, but not strong enough to break through my barrier, unless he gets the jewel of course."

Sesshoumaru nodded at the onna's words, giving no other indication that he approved of her plan and turned to make his way to Rin, who was laughing madly as Shippo used his fox magic to amuse the young girl. He knelt beside the child and spoke softly to her, to which the little girl nodded her understanding before turning her attention back to the kitsune who was only all too willing to distract her.

Kagome turned from the sight to face Inuyasha who had taken up place beside her and asked, "Yes Inuyasha?"

"I should kick his ass for saying shit like that to you," Inuyasha growled as he watched his hated older brother take a seat at the base of a tree and stare off into the distance. Totally at ease with his surroundings.

"You've said worse," Kagome bit out before walking off to tell Shippo the bad news about him not getting to accompany her during the fight, leaving Inuyasha to stare after her with a shocked expression on his face.

Inuyasha was at a loss for words. He had seen the way his brother took in Kagome's appearance as he approached them, and if he didn't know the bastard better he'd say there was actually a spark of appreciation in his eyes. But that couldn't be, Sesshoumaru appreciated nothing human. Still he hadn't liked the way the two conversed, as though there was some secret code or truth between the two that he wasn't privy to. It unsettled him, but he knew there was nothing to do about it now, not with battle looming on the horizon. '_Just get through today, that's all I got to do. Then I have a lifetime of happiness to look forward to, with Kagome in my arms every step of the way._'

The mood was somber as the group of warriors stood waiting. Kagome was having a harder and harder time trying to keep everyone calm. Kouga and Ayame's warriors were eager to set out to battle, as were Sesshoumaru's troops, but Kikyo had not arrived yet.

"What the fuck are we still doing standing around here waiting for?" Kouga gave voice to the irate opinion that many of the group were feeling. "We're burning daylight here!"

"Shut up you mangy wolf, no one asked you," Inuyasha grumbled, though he too was anxious to be off. He didn't understand why Kikyo was late. She should have been the first one here since he knew she was the closest, their meeting last night assured that.

"We're waiting for Priestess Kikyo," Miroku tried to explain, wanting to pacify the demon warriors all around him, their eagerness for battle more than apparent.

"Is that one there not a priestess?" One of Sesshoumaru's soldiers asked to a fellow comrade who shrugged.

Sesshoumaru was growing weary of the wait as well. He did not see the necessity of having the undead priestess among their ranks. She had little power left in that husk she called a body, and even that did not belong to her, it belong to Kagome, the miko whose soul she fed off of. There was also the fact that Sesshoumaru knew this Kikyo woman had committed several acts that could be interpreted as detrimental to their cause. As he understood it she had stolen the nearly complete jewel from the younger miko and _given_ it to Naraku.

At their alliance negotiations Kikyo had defended her actions, stating that her plan had been simple; let Naraku get his hands on the full jewel and merge his soul with it, then she would purify the jewel and his soul would be destroyed. She had greatly overestimated her own power. Even in life she did not possess the power to destroy a soul, a demon's body yes, a soul, no. Only Kagome possessed such power, and even she had said it was too dangerous of a plan to which they all agreed. The new plan was for the bulk of their fighting force to attack Naraku and his demons, force him to constantly be regenerating and wasting energy. While that was going on Kagome would get as close to Naraku as she could and ensnare him in a barrier and then begin to purify him. The hope was she would purify his body, leaving only his soul and the remainder of the jewel behind. Kagome would then extract the Sacred Jewel from the barrier. She would then focus her energy and solidify the barrier, in essence creating another jewel with the evil soul of the hanyou trapped inside. Then all that was left to do was purify the jewel. Kikyo had been adamant that it would not work, but with the majority siding with Kagome her resistance had been swept aside.

Making a decision Sesshoumaru walked forward to stand before Kagome, ignoring his brother's growls as he said, "We will wait for the undead priestess no more. She is of little consequence to the battle as it is, her powers have faded to next to nothing, and her allegiance to our cause is skeptical at best. We depart."

"Now wait just a damned minute Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha argued, stepping forward to challenge his brother. "Who died and made you lord and commander?"

"Our father. To you he left his sword, to me he left a kingdom. Watch your tongue brother, I will honor this truce, but that does not mean I will not hesitate to put you in your place half breed." Sesshoumaru stared down at his younger brother with apparent disdain. Contrary to popular belief he did not despise his younger brother for being a half demon, it was merely another reason amongst a long list of others for the boy being so far beneath his own mighty personage. He was careless, thoughtless, brash, unintelligent, and from what he'd seen and heard of the youth's behavior thus far, not as honorable as many of his friends might think.

He had spotted the hanyou and his undead lover some months back as they coupled on the ground far from the half breed's camp, his brother's mark apparent on the undead bitch's shoulder. The sight had shocked him, not so much because his brother was fucking a corpse, but because he had been under the assumption he and the miko from the future were to mate. While he despised his brother, he silently applauded the match. The miko's knowledge of the future would come in handy for sure, and he had given some considerable thought as to how to make use of such an advantage himself despite his strained relationship with his brother. Not to mention the fact she was the most powerful miko the world had known since Midoriko, and the fool of a hanyou had been lucky to find one such as she who was actually interested in him enough to overlook his disgusting ways. To see his brother tossing away his chance at a bright future to chase after the shadow of the past had been perplexing. He knew the boy was stupid, he just hadn't known how much so. In any case it had been no concern of his and he had moved on, never alerting the dull witted hanyou or his pitiful excuse for a lover to his presence.

"Why I should…" Inuyasha began only to be silenced as a hush fell over the group as the snake like creatures that belonged to Kikyo appeared seconds before her ghostly figured emerged from the tree line.

"There is no cause for unrest Inuyasha, I am here," Kikyo stated coolly as she made her way to stand between her hanyou lover and his older brother.

Kagome stared at Kikyo for a moment as she thought, '_They were together last night, why did it take her so long to get here. I don't trust her and this could be bad._' Making a decision she said, "Kikyo, I'd like a word with you." Seeing Inuyasha about to protest she hardened her voice and said, "It's not a request, and we'll speak _**alone**_."

Kikyo smiled gently at Inuyasha to keep up appearances before following along behind her reincarnation far enough away that Kagome could erect a barrier around them to conceal them from sight, and keep their voices from being heard. She knew that her reincarnation did not trust her, and she didn't blame her. If there had been any way she could manipulate this situation to bring about the girl's death she would have. However, with her waning power, and Kagome's soul struggling inside her more and more to return to its rightful place she had limited options. She had resigned herself to the knowledge she could not betray the group to Naraku this time. Not only was she sure that Naraku really would kill her if he got the entire jewel, but also the chance that she would need Kagome's help to keep her body together after this was over was very likely. She could afford to burn no more bridges. She had been doing something during her absence, but it did not involve betraying their cause, it was an act of cruelty against the girl only (though she was sure her deed would not be discovered until the battle was through). Besides if all went according to her carefully laid plans, Kagome's own compassion would seal her fate. When the barrier was up Kikyo asked, "Yes reincarnation?"

"Cut the shit here Kikyo, you know as well as I do that you're the lesser being between the two of us. Now where were you?" Kagome had had enough of games, and at the moment she didn't have it in her to be nice either.

Kikyo gritted her teeth at the blatant insult, and wracked her mind for some barb she could return the favor with. However she could think of nothing that would hurt the girl without hurting herself in the process so she finally said, "I was not aware that I was answerable to you, or that free movement was no longer allowed."

"You were with Inuyasha last night, and yet were the last to arrive. Why?" Kagome didn't even attempt to hide the fact that she knew the truth.

Kikyo displayed mock surprise at the girl's statement. "You know of Inuyasha and I girl?" It was vital to her plan that Kagome not know she had intentionally arranged her and Inuyasha's meeting last night close enough to camp so that the girl would feel the pull of her soul and come investigate, while staying far enough away so as not to be in scent range and alert Inuyasha to any deceit on her part.

"Yes Kikyo I know, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I want to know why you were late, and I want to know now." Kagome could feel her anger and rage boiling up inside her, but she forced it back. As much as she may resent and despise the undead priestess, never would she harm her unless absolutely necessary. She loved Inuyasha deeply, and if Kikyo is what made him happy, Kikyo he could have.

"I was taking in the sunrise at a favorite waterfall of mine, enjoying what time I have left here on this earth. Even so selfish a child as you would not begrudge me that," Kikyo said with a voice full of disdain.

Kagome wasn't buying it for a second, but she had no way to disprove the clay priestess. Taking a breath she stared Kikyo straight in the eye as she said, "If you have betrayed us in anyway, no matter what the outcome of the battle today, I will make sure you do not live, even if it is the last thing I ever do. Be assured of that Kikyo." Kagome had turned, intent on dissolving her barrier and walking away when Kikyo's cold hand settled on her arm, stopping her.

"If you know of Inuyasha's love for me, why do you hold him back from joining me in death? He wants nothing more than to remain by my side, yet he feels obligated to you. He thinks since you have given up so much of your life in the future, he must give you a life here in the past. He told me he will live out your life with you, and when you pass on to the afterlife he will join me in hell as he should. Why would you tether him to a life he does not want, are you really so cruel as to force him to mourn the passing of his beloved mate?" Kikyo watched the girl she despised above all others go rigid at her words. She detested this girl for being more than she ever was. For daring to be not only a powerful priestess, but a friend, sister and would be wife (were it not for her continued existence that is). For not caring about the looks of disgust on travelers faces when they saw she was with a half demon, the same looks that had solidified the decision in Kikyo's mind that any relationship between her and Inuyasha could never be anything more than a sexual tryst to pass the time away.

Kagome fought down the pain in her heart that threatened to overtake her at Kikyo's words. When she had control of herself she brushed Kikyo's hand off her arm and leveled her own hard gaze at the undead priestess. "I was misled Kikyo. I was given the impression Inuyasha wanted a life with me. Had I known he had taken you as mate I would have gladly stepped aside. I have made it known to the both of you in the past that I would never try to stand between the two of you if you wished to be together. I am not, however, sorry I prevented you from taking Inuyasha to hell all those times. He deserves to have a happy life, he deserves to make a home and have a family, not to spend eternity in hell because you can't let the past go."

"And you would give him this home? You wait for this body of mine to fail me so that you can claim my only love for your own! You want to take all that should have been mine and keep it for yourself! You are not me!" Kikyo had not meant to get so angry, especially since she had not the least bit of desire to make a home or start a family with the half breed, but this girl enraged her! She was naturally good at everything Kikyo had had to work her whole life at. She was carefree and spirited, despite the weight of her responsibilities. She made friends everywhere she went and wasn't looked upon with feared admiration, but adoring respect. Why did everything she had always dreamed of come so easily to this girl?

"I will take nothing from you Kikyo, especially not your leftovers. You and Inuyasha want each other? You shall have each other. I love Inuyasha enough to let him go Kikyo, but I will not allow him to go to hell. That clay pot you're walking around in should hold out long enough for me to do what is needed. Until then you make sure you don't do anything to cross me," Kagome said before turning away from the dead priestess and letting her barrier drop. All around them were the anxious faces of their comrades who wanted to know what had been discussed, though none more so than Inuyasha.

Kikyo felt hope well up within her at her reincarnations words. The girl had practically spelled out that she intended to use the wish to give her back her life. Kikyo could not wait for the moment, and then her whereabouts this morning would become clear as she reclaimed what is rightfully hers, the soul of a powerful priestess.

Inuyasha was beyond nervous as he watched Kagome pull Kikyo aside before putting up a barrier to conceal their forms and voices as they spoke. He was nervous as to what Kagome had to ask Kikyo, and he was nervous that Kikyo would betray their secret. Inuyasha knew that if Kagome found out about the mating any hope of a future between them was done, she would walk out of his life and never return, and he couldn't allow that. When the barrier had dropped and Kagome had brushed past him he turned angry eyes towards Kikyo, terrified that she had betrayed him. When she came to stand beside him he heard her whispered, "I told her nothing, she wanted to warn me that if I betray any of you this time, she will seek my death."

Inuyasha nodded, not in the least upset over the threat to Kikyo's life as he asked, "And she knows nothing of us?" His voice was barely audible, as he darted his eyes toward his demon companions to be sure they heard nothing of this conversation. He saw his brother's gaze flick towards them momentarily before he returned his attention to Kagome who had pulled out a futuristic map of the area and was outlining her plan.

"I told her nothing Inuyasha, I did not betray our truce," Kikyo said through clenched teeth. While she did not want the half breed, that did not mean she was not bothered by his loss of interest in her. There was a time when the mere suggestion of harm to her person would send him in a rage, and now he didn't even bat an eye when a solid threat to her well being was delivered. Really, what happened to loyalty?

"So why were you late Kikyo? You should have been the first one here," Inuyasha asked skeptically. Since he had sorted out his feelings for the miko, he knew some of her actions could be interpreted as traitorous, and as much as he hated to admit it, even he was not sure she would not betray them.

"I did not think it wise to be the first to arrive in case your absence was noted from camp last night. I had no way of knowing if it was, or what excuse you might have given for your departure so I thought it best to make it appear as though I had some distance to travel." Kikyo held in her smirk when Inuyasha bought her story. Indeed she had traveled far. All the way to Kaede's village and back since they parted. As such her soul stealers were weary, as was she from the energy she had used to carry out her deed. When Inuyasha made to move away from her towards her reincarnation she took his hand and asked, "Will you not walk with me Inuyasha? These are my last moments here amongst the living, and I wish to spend them in your presence."

Inuyasha looked towards Kagome and saw her standing surrounded by Sesshoumaru, Kouga and Ayame, and their friends as they planned their strategy. He didn't want to hurt Kagome by being too friendly with Kikyo in her presence, but as he looked down into Kikyo's pleading eyes he found he could not deny her. This was her final day on this earth; the least he could do was offer her the comfort of his company. Nodding his head he let her take hold of his arm, though he refused to take her hand. When they joined the others Miroku, Sango and Shippo glared angrily at him, their disgust for his behavior evident. Kagome merely stared at him with a cool detachment that made him nervous as he implored her with his eyes to understand his dilemma. After a moment of meeting his gaze Kagome gave a small nod and returned to outlining her plan to those around her. When she was done Sesshoumaru and Kouga joined their troops and made sure everyone was clear on what their part was.

Kikyo could feel joy swelling within her. Her plan was going perfectly, and Inuyasha's stupidity was playing right into her hands. He was helping her cause by leaps and bounds and didn't even know it. She needed the girl to believe that Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to spend every second in her presence in order for this to work, and so far things were working beautifully. Sighing dramatically she looked up at Inuyasha with a tired expression when he gazed down at her to ask what was wrong. "I'm tired Inuyasha, this existence is taxing on me, and I feel myself fading. It will not be long. I just want to hold out long enough to see him die, to see that filth pay for the life he stole from us."

Despite his waning feelings for the undead woman at his side, Inuyasha knew of the anger and hate she must feel. When he had first learned of Naraku's deception, and when he had still believed that the love he and Kikyo shared was real and true, he had wanted nothing more than to see the evil hanyou's demise. Taking her hand in his he promised, "I swear Kikyo, he will die, and you will watch before you find rest. I swear it on my life."

Kikyo smiled up at Inuyasha and replied, "Then I can find peace in the afterlife Inuyasha, and you will be free to remain here and carry out your obligation. One day when your time on this earth is done, I'm sure we'll see each other again." Kikyo was playing for the crowd now. From the corner of her eye she could see Kagome and the rest of the group watching, and she knew she had worded her response just right so that Kagome would take the wrong impression from it.

Inuyasha had been slightly disturb by Kikyo's words, not understanding what she meant by "obligation". Releasing her hand, though Kikyo immediately latched onto his arm again, he turned to face the others. It seemed everyone was staring at them, and he couldn't stop the blush from forming on his cheeks.

Kagome ignored her pained heart as everyone looked to her to see her reaction to the little display between the two tragic lovers. Gathering herself she stepped forward and said, "Inuyasha, you carry Kikyo to the battle ground, she seems worn as it is. I'll get myself there with my own power. The rest of you take your true forms or whatever means you intend to use to travel and let's move out. The sooner this is done, the sooner we can all go home and start rebuilding all Naraku has destroyed. Shippo I want you to take good care of Rin. Sesshoumaru is leaving Jaken and Aun behind to keep guard. You know what medicines to apply if any soldiers come back wounded. I don't want you to leave this area, or the barrier I'm going to set up as we leave alright?"

When Shippo nodded his understanding Kagome closed her eyes and focused her power. Slowly blue light began to swirl around her body before taking a spherical shape and moving outwards, growing larger and larger until it encompassed the whole clearing. Those who had never met Kagome, or seen what she was capable of were in awe of the power she wielded so easily. Her power had swept through the ranks of demon warriors like a comforting wind instead of a destructive force as holy power should be to demonic energy. The sight was simply amazing. When she was done Kagome prepared herself to gather her energy so she could take flight, but was stopped by Sesshoumaru's voice.

"Miko, waste not your power on something as trivial as transportation. You shall ride with me on my demonic cloud. Save your strength for the battle ahead." Sesshoumaru betrayed nothing with his expression as he held out his hand to the miko to take hold.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with a startled expression. She had never before imagined Sesshoumaru of all people offering her a lift, even if it was to battle. Looking around and seeing similar stunned expressions, though Inuyasha's was more furious than anything, she nodded her head and accepted his hand. Moments later they were air born. Looking down Kagome saw hordes of large white dogs mixed with wolves running beneath them as Inuyasha bounded from tree top to tree top with Kikyo on his back, closely followed by the flying neko youkai carrying her friends. She spared Sesshoumaru a glance, taking in his strong profile before looking towards the horizon and the battle to come.

"Tell me miko, are you aware of the relationship between Inuyasha and the clay woman?" Sesshoumaru wasn't sure why he was bringing this topic up, especially moments before they engaged in the battle to end all battles, but some part of him was urging him to inform the miko. He didn't understand it, but it was suddenly very important to him for her to know the truth.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and said, "Though I don't see how it's any business of yours Sesshoumaru, yes I am aware Inuyasha took Kikyo as his mate."

"Hn." He didn't know whether to be pleased or angry with her response. He was truthful enough with himself to admit he had always admired her fiery independence, but at the same time he was not accustomed to people addressing him without the proper respect. He decided to let her get away with it, just this once. "It is strange since at the alliance meeting some months back you two made it appear as though your mating was imminent."

"I'm at as much a loss as you are. If I had known Inuyasha and Kikyo were mates I would not have made a fool of myself all these months walking around as though he and I had some plan for a future together." Kagome didn't know why she was talking to Sesshoumaru of all people about this, but she couldn't seem to stop the words coming out of her mouth.

"Inuyasha is the fool miko, never doubt that. He was never gifted with an overabundance of intelligence and often makes foolish decisions. I thought this was a trait you were all too familiar with?" Sesshoumaru glanced down at the tiny onna at his side when he felt her stiffen in response to his words. He had not thought they were derogatory in any way to the female, but if she sought to take issue with his meager attempt at comfort (Though why he had even gone so far as that was beyond him, this girl meant nothing to him. He needed her only for the battle ahead and then he was sure he would never think or lay eyes on her again.) that was up to her.

Kagome couldn't help the fury that rose within her at Sesshoumaru's words, though her wrath was directed towards the hanyou below and not the lord at her side. "There is foolish and then there is cruel. I always knew Inuyasha was prone to foolish behavior; it's why I haven't taken the rosary off yet. He needs someone to control him when he can't or won't control himself. Before now I never knew he could be cruel, and I will never forget it."

Sesshoumaru didn't know how to respond to that statement, her words had a sense of foreboding about them that he found intriguing. "I admit I anticipated more discord amongst your group at the knowledge of his choice. Your pack seems to be far more loyal to you than to him."

"They don't know, nor does Inuyasha know that I am aware of what he's done. The last thing any of us need is to be unsure of each other, or to let our emotions get in the way. When all is said and done I'll deal with Inuyasha and Kikyo, for now I have a duty to perform." Kagome's tone left no room for argument.

Sesshoumaru was surprised to say the least by the young miko's answer. He looked down at her, really looked down and not just slanted his eyes in her direction, as he took in her appearance. The impudent and awkward girl he had first met four years ago in his father's tomb had been replaced by a woman of remarkable beauty and talent. While he was not fond of the human race, their weak bodies and own limited power source a nuisance to him, he could appreciate beauty where he saw it. He had always known the girl was a rare find amongst her race, worthy of further appraisal upon occasion, but this was the first insight he had had that she was actually intelligent outside of her apparent book smarts. Females, of any species, tended to let their hearts rule their actions, but this little onna was decidedly different. Her words had a biting finality to them. He didn't blame her of course; she had every right to be beyond angry. She was right after all; his little brother's actions had been beyond cruel. To lead the girl on that there was a future between them? That was beneath even Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what the hanyou's plan was when he had taken the clay doll as his mate, but he felt certain the boy would come to regret it. No more was spoken as they headed towards the mountain, and the evil hanyou waiting for them with his own army of destruction. Today would be a day that went down in history, though who ended up writing the tale was still undecided.


	4. Chapter 4

I cut out the battle scene since it's not really important to the story line. This is going to be a long, epic story spanning 500 years and more. There will be plenty of battles ahead, and eventually Sesshoumaru and Kagome will have their own steamy scenes together to liven things up. For now we're setting the stage for the future, and the battle with Naraku was really only a small stepping stone along the way so I hopped over it. Hope this doesn't bother anyone. This is a long chapter but a good one. I remind you again that reviews encourage my muse. This story isn't a passion of mine, the Riddick verse is more my scene, but if enough interest is generated in the story I can be persuaded to write more often. These four chapters I typed out rather quickly during some free time, reviews might help me make more free time for this story. (HINT HINT, WINK WINK!!)

Chapter 4

The battle had been long and brutal to say the least. When all was said and done nearly half their numbers had been depleted, and many more were injured. Sesshoumaru took care of the dead with his sword Tenseigai, while Kagome depleted nearly the last of her strength healing those who were most grievously injured. As she moved from soldier to soldier tending wounds, the now completed Jewel of Four Souls hung about her neck shining a clear brilliant pink to signify its newly restored purity while the black jewel housing the soul of the foul hanyou rested in a drawstring bag at her hip.

Standing after having tended the last of the most wounded Kagome let her gaze travel the battle field. Miroku and Sango had thankfully managed to escape the battle relatively unharmed and were seeing to the lesser injuries as they moved amongst the demon ranks. Ayame was tending to Kouga who had relinquished his own jewel shards to Kagome when the battle was done, and without the added power of the shards his body succumbed to exhaustion. He had fought long and hard, and not even Sesshoumaru would deny he left the field with not only vengeance for his fallen comrades, but honor for his tribe. Shippo and Rin were further off from the rest, playing beside Aun with Jaken, who had grumbled loudly about being left behind to babysit before a boot to the back of the head delivered by Sesshoumaru quieted him. Sesshoumaru himself was walking amongst his soldiers, taking stock of their injuries and allowing his presence amongst them to signify his pride in their performance as his noble vassals. At last her gaze fell on Inuyasha and Kikyo.

The undead miko had proven more of a hindrance during the battle than an asset, though no one could claim it had been intentional. Her waning power left her little more than a target for Naraku; one he had exploited mercilessly until Kagome finally snapped. After the seventh time Inuyasha had had to fall back from battle to save the now helpless miko Kagome had screamed at him, "Get her out of here! You're both slowing us down and holding us back! Take her back to the barrier with the children and then return to be of use!" Inuyasha had been ready to argue the point, but seeing the angry and frustrated looks of his comrades, not to mention their allies he had nodded and scooped Kikyo up to run back to Kagome's barrier at top speed. After unceremoniously dumping her on the ground next to the kit and young girl he had spun about and returned to the battle, intent on protecting his love. He knew Kikyo was going to die and he was more than at peace with the idea, but that didn't mean he'd allow Naraku to kill her again, that had been his only reason for saving the deteriorating miko. Unfortunately Kagome did not know this. As she stood amongst the injured she gazed up at her once love as he held the dying miko in his arms, her body was failing and Kagome knew it. The stolen part of her soul was already seeking to rejoin her body.

Away from the demon army Inuyasha sat quietly with Kikyo in his lap for what he thought would be their final farewell. He wasn't heartbroken over what was transpiring, but he was sad for the fallen miko. Her life really had been one hardship after another much like his, and he thought it unfair she had had so little in life. He knew much of her sorrow was of her own making, but that didn't make him any less sorry for her. They had spoken softly as Kikyo laid in his arms, she knowing as well as he that her time was short when the exhausted form of Kagome cast a shadow over the two. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, slightly startled, he felt sure she would not intrude on his farewell with Kikyo, she wasn't the sort. However, seeing the hardened expression in her eyes, despite her fatigue worried him and he asked, "Kagome?"

Kikyo stared up at Kagome through half lidded eyes, hoping against hope that all her planning and acting hadn't been for naught. She felt sure the foolish girl would play into her hands, but as she lay here on the brink of death, she couldn't help but doubt all her hard work. Glaring up at the young girl she asked with a shaky breath, "Will you not allow us to at least have this moment? This last chance to be together? Must you take this from me today as well?" She knew she risked Inuyasha's wrath with such words, but at the moment her manipulation of Kagome was more important. Inuyasha had plaid his part, now it was time to get Kagome where she needed her.

Kagome stared down at Kikyo with angry eyes, her fury a living thing inside her heart. But as she looked down into the pleading gaze of her hanyou (not realizing he was imploring her to understand he _couldn't_ leave his former love until she was at rest, not because he didn't _want_ to in order to be by her side) she let go of her anger. She had no right to be angry at someone for being in love, it was wrong and selfish, and she wanted no part of those things. Sighing she closed her eyes and grabbed onto the power within her as she fell to her knees beside the tragic lovers. Setting her hands on top of Kikyo's chest she used the last of her strength to cast her healing powers into the clay body, mending the weakest areas and giving what power she could to keep the undead miko from passing.

"Kagome! What are you doing!" Inuyasha couldn't contain his shock as he watched his soon-to-be-mate return life to his current mate, reanimating the clay shell of a body she inhabited. He couldn't understand why she would do such a thing. Why was she saving Kikyo now? What purpose did it serve? The miko could not walk the earth in this form forever, time and again her body would fail her. What point was there in prolonging her suffering? These were all questions he wanted answers for, but he would have to wait. Kagome had used the last of her strength and as she healed Kikyo's body enough to ensure the undead miko could walk amongst the living for at least a few more days, and her tired worn body crumpled to the ground when the task was complete.

Sesshoumaru had turned towards his brother and his clay doll when he felt the rising powers of the warrior miko he had fought beside this day. Though he would never admit it, he was awed by her power and cunning in battle. Never had he seen a human fight such as she, and he doubted he would again. His eyes widened a fraction as he watched the tired miko heal her undead rival before collapsing from exhaustion. The area was full of shocked silence, none understanding the miko's actions or the reason behind them. Sesshoumaru watched with aloof curiosity as Inuyasha dumped Kikyo from his lap and leapt to Kagome's side crying out her name in fear. The boy's anxiousness for the girl he loved apparent on his features. '_Really? Does the boy not understand that to show emotion allows your enemies and advantage over you?_' His disdainful thoughts on his brother's behavior were stopped short when he saw the undead wench eyeing the living girl's neck speculatively, a place where he knew the jewel to be. Not wanting to risk the clay abomination getting her hands on the jewel and tainting it he moved to stand before his brother. "Inuyasha, the girl must be returned to the village for care. Take your clay doll and I shall carry the miko."

Inuyasha shot to his feet, full of indignant anger. "Now wait just a damn minute Sesshoumaru! Kagome is my woman, I'll be the one to carry her!"

Sesshoumaru cocked a brow at his brother, mindless to all who had turned to witness the altercation between the strained siblings. "Is she now? You're actions speak otherwise little brother."

"You don't know shit Sesshoumaru! Stay the hell away from Kagome!" Inuyasha leaned down to pick up the girl he loved when his brother grabbed his arm and halted his progress.

"And who will carry the corpse Inuyasha? Her soul collectors were destroyed in the battle, and it is apparent she hasn't the strength to walk very far. The true miko needs attention now." Sesshoumaru didn't understand why he felt compelled to carry the miko back to the safety of her village. Their alliance was at an end with the death of Naraku and the restoration of natural order, he owed her nothing. '_It must be because she protected Rin and healed my soldiers. That is the only explanation for my need to see to her welfare now. That and I do not want another Naraku to deal with should the walking corpse get her hands on the jewel. It is only necessary that this Sesshoumaru see to her protection until she is well again._'

"You carry Kikyo and I'll take Kagome," Inuyasha seethed through clenched teeth. He didn't like what was going on. He had been unnerved by Kagome and Sesshoumaru's behavior today enough as it was. Not to mention even he couldn't deny that they had been magnificent in battle together. Fighting side by side and back to back in many instances, both unleashing massive waves of energy to defeat their foe. He didn't want the two together any more. He had recognized the necessity of playing nice with his older brother for the sake of the alliance, but Naraku was dead, there was no reason for them to get along any more.

"I would never sully myself by allowing any part of that abomination to touch my person. Either leave the wench here to die, or get out of my way little brother." Sesshoumaru never took his predatory gaze from his kin, both ignoring the indignant gasp from the clay woman behind Inuyasha at his insult.

Inuyasha knew he had no alternative. For whatever reason Kagome had saved Kikyo today so he couldn't leave her behind. Turning to look at his comrades and seeing the look in their eyes he knew none of them would be willing to carry Kikyo, and so he had no other alternative. Backing away he watched Sesshoumaru gather his love in his arms before descending the hill and ordering his troops to take Rin back to his stronghold with the assurance he would follow shortly, once his duty to the miko was completed. Inuyasha's eyes never left the sight of his brother as he watched him gather his demonic energy to form his cloud and take flight towards their village. Reaching down Inuyasha jerked Kikyo up into his arms, ignoring the angry protest that fell from her lips and hollered to his friends, "Let's go!"

As he flew through the air towards the half breed's village Sesshoumaru couldn't stop his gaze from straying to the miko in his arms again and again. '_What is it about you onna that intrigues this Sesshoumaru?_' Truthfully he had never really given the girl much thought until he had witnessed her kill the spider demons some time back. While he had always known she was a rare beauty amongst her pitiful race, and obviously of some intelligence since she knew how to read and write, he had never considered that there was anything exceptional about her. In fact he had always thought she was a waste of time and space. She was born with immeasurable power inside her as he was himself. However, instead of training herself ardently to ensure she could wield such power as he had, she had seemed content to let others care for her, and he could not abide anything that was useless. Yet she had changed. She had blossomed from the foolish child he had first met into a warrior priestess without equal. Her soul was bigger and purer than any he had ever known, and he again thought of how foolish his brother was to toss this girl aside for the mockery of a woman he had claimed as his mate.

Sesshoumaru had met Kikyo when she was alive. She had been young, the newly appointed priestess for her village and still fresh from training. Even then he could see the selfish side of her, the jealous zeal to have everything in life, as so many humans do. She hadn't known he was there when he had spied her in the woods gathering herbs. He had heard that there was a powerful new priestess acting as guardian over the jewel and had journeyed forth to determine for himself whether the rumors of her strength and skill were true. While she had proven to be above average in skill and innate power when he witnessed her strike down an oni with only her bow, he could tell much of the speculation that she was the reincarnation of Midoriko was false. The girl was talented yes, powerful and holy? Not quite. He had left her to her gathering and returned to his castle, never to waste another thought on the woman until she had been raised from the dead. And death, as far as he was concerned, had shown her true colors for all to see. Though his idiot brother seemed to still be under the delusion that Kikyo was of pure heart and mind. The fool. Casting one last glance down at the girl in his arms he determined that love was indeed a foolish emotion, and he was certain he wanted no part of it. His silent decision made he returned his gaze to the horizon as he carried the miko towards her home.

Inuyasha and the others landed in the village several hours after Sesshoumaru had arrived. They found him sitting casually outside of Kaede's hut with his back to the wall. He spared them not a glance as they approached. The mighty Inu Youkai Lord had already made the decision to remain until the wish had been made and the threat of the jewel removed, then he would take his leave, never to look upon his foolish brother and his entourage again he was sure. Sesshoumaru ignored Inuyasha's growl as the hanyou swept by him inside the hut to check on the girl.

Kikyo stood apart from the others as she watched the youkai lord. She was seething inside in anger at what the dog had said about her today. Implying that she, the great and powerful priestess Kikyo, was less than him. The audacity! She had been as shocked as the rest when the mighty youkai had insisted on carrying the girl, though her expression betrayed nothing, and she wondered what it was about this stupid girl that garnered her so much attention? She was upset that Inuyasha had relented to say the least. She was hoping to convince him to allow them to wait out Kagome's condolence in the clearing and perhaps she could have found an opportunity to obtain the jewel herself, and then she wouldn't have to play the hanyou's whore anymore to regain life. Well, that plan was out as they were now in the village and she knew no one here would allow her close to the girl while she was unconscious and Kikyo knew she had no hope of overtaking the girl and getting the jewel when she was awake. She'd have to hope that her plan worked out as planned.

Miroku and Sango sat a little ways away from Sesshoumaru, and as far away from Kikyo as possible while still being near the hut in case Kagome needed them. They spoke in hushed tones, though both knew Sesshoumaru was privy to every word from their lips with his demonic hearing as they discussed their friend and comrade and the battle that had taken place today. Shippo was chasing Kilala around in as she helped distract the kit from the issue of Kagome's disappearance inside the hut, and his not being allowed inside until Kaede gave the all clear.

Inside, Inuyasha sat as close to Kagome as possible without actually being on top of her. He watched Kaede work over the girl, chanting and praying, while mixing together a tea she assured him would help restore Kagome's strength. Kagome's condition was not life threatening to be sure, but he still wanted her awake, and now. He wanted to know why she had chosen to save Kikyo when the undead priestess was the only barrier between them and their future together, though Kagome was unaware of this he assumed. He wanted to know why she had been so cold to him today, and he wanted to reassure her that he had no interest in Kikyo, he had only been trying to make her last day here on earth as painless as possible. There was no love between him and Kikyo and he suddenly felt that it was important he make sure Kagome understand this as soon as possible.

Kagome felt awareness return to her slowly. Her body was sore and lethargic and she knew it was because she had used up to much of her energy far too quickly. As her eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the dimness of the hut she met the sight of a worried Inuyasha as he bent over her asking her if she was ok. When she felt sure she could move her limbs without falling she sat up and drew her legs under her. "I'm fine Inuyasha, just tired."

"Feh! Stupid wench, you shouldn't have wasted so much of your energy healing people," Inuyasha mumbled, trying to cover up his concern since he knew Sesshoumaru was right outside and could hear every word they spoke.

"Inuyasha, ye leave Kagome alone. Child, here is some tea to help you regain your strength. I also made some miso soup since I know it is your favorite. Eat and drink, replenish what ye have used," Kaeda said gently a she handed the girl she thought of as her daughter a cup of tea and a bowl of soup.

Kagome smiled her thanks at the old woman and settled herself to drink and eat what was offered. The tea warmed her body and she could feel its healing properties already working on her tired form. The soup was delicious, nearly as good as her Mama's cooking, and she ate every last drop. When she was done she stood on somewhat shaky legs, brushing Inuyasha's arm aside when he tried to take hold of her waist to steady her. "I'm fine Inuyasha, I can walk on my own. You should be checking on Kikyo, neh?"

Inuyasha jerked back as though she had slapped him. Her words had been soft and without accusation but they had hurt him nonetheless. "Look….Kagome about today…"

"It's alright Inuyasha, I understand," Kagome said with a soft smile, trying desperately to hide the heartbreak she felt.

"You do?" Inuyasha couldn't contain his hopeful smile that maybe Kagome understood why he couldn't leave Kikyo to die in battle, that she understood his need to ease her passing from this earth so they could start their life together when his former love was at peace.

"You cannot turn your back on the past Inuyasha, I know this now. It's fine, really," Kagome said before walking out of the hut with the hanyou behind her.

All eyes turned to the miko as she exited the hut. She appeared tired and worn, but not nearly as much as she had been on the battle field. Smiling at her friends and seeing their worried expressions she said, "It's time to get this done."

Together they all made their way towards the God tree, where Kagome had decided was where she would make her wish. Hopefully it was selfless and pure on her part and the jewel would disappear forever. Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Shippo, Kilala and Sesshoumaru all stood around Kagome as she clutched the jewel in her hands and closed her eyes to make her wish.

When Kagome opened her eyes after making her wish she found herself surrounded by nothingness. Everywhere she looked there was only grayness, and a sense of time standing still. Suddenly there was a light amongst her dim surroundings and she shielded her eyes as it came closer and closer, glowing brighter and brighter before it dissolved into the form of a woman. Kagome was awestruck as she whispered, "Midoriko."

The ancient miko smiled at the miko from the future and said, "Hello Kagome, I have waited for this moment. You are all we dreamed you would be and more."

"We?" Kagome was unsure about what was going on, and she was more than a little worried about what was going to happen.

"Oh yes, there are many who had a hand in your creation child, as there will be many who have a hand in your future." Midoriko stepped towards the young girl and laid a gentle hand on her cheek as she continued, "You are hope itself Kagome, a light amongst the dark, the path not yet taken, and we have waited long for you."

"Who's we?"

"That is not important now, when the time comes all will be revealed to you. For now I would like to understand why you made the wish you did." Midoriko took a seat on the ground, if you could call it that in the void they were in, and gestured for Kagome to sit beside her.

Kagome situated herself beside the famous miko and met her gaze without fear as she replied, "Because I love him."

Midoriko observed the young miko beside her with a sense of motherly pride. While this girl was of no relation to her, she couldn't help but feel a part of her, and in essence she was. This girl, who had a heart so big and pure, a soul brighter than any before her or those yet to come, was the hope for the future. The battle she had fought this day was nothing in comparison to the one she would face in the future. She had a hard path ahead of her, and yet those who had helped to bring her forth in this world were unafraid. For Kagome was as simple as she was powerful, love is what drove her, and love would always be her strength. "And for you, it is truly so simple daughter of my heart."

Kagome smiled sadly at the warrior miko at her side before she looked out into the nothingness and said, "And yet it is never easy, is it?"

Stroking a hand down Kagome's long locks Midoriko drew the girl into her arms as the young priestess let loose her control and cried into her chest. She cried for the loss of her first love, she cried for all who had been lost to the evil hanyou with delusions of greatness, she cried for her sister Sango who had lost her brother and yet found true love in the arms of a lecherous monk, she cried for her adopted son Shippo who had lost his family and found a new one amongst humans and a hanyou, she cried for her Inuyasha and all he had endured and would endure for being different, and she cried for the simple sake of crying, glad that the battle was over and Naraku defeated. "Shh, young one, shed no more tears. You have walked the path set before you with honor and selflessness. Never have you turned from one with need, or backed down from a challenge simply because you were afraid. You are mighty Kagome, and I am honored to be here speaking with you."

Kagome sat up in shock at Midoriko's words. Her eyes were puffy and swollen from her sobs and she was sure she looked a mess, but all she saw in the ancient priestess's eyes was love, compassion, respect and admiration. She was truly humbled. "Please Midoriko-sama, it is I who am honored."

"Well we can both be honored then can't we," Midoriko joked softly. When Kagome smiled Midoriko pressed forward. "It is time to make difficult choices Kagome, and I am sorry you must be faced with them so soon, but time is not on our side. My essence and power are fading, my battle within the jewel has depleted me and I long for eternal rest."

"Please Midoriko, do not let me keep you from your well deserved rest, go be at peace," Kagome begged. Angry with herself for forcing the ancient miko to linger.

"Not yet Kagome, and blame not yourself for my presence. I chose to be here, and am honored to be the one to deliver our message to you." When Kagome merely continued to stare at her she continued, "We know that you made the wish to restore life to the former priestess so that she and Inuyasha may live together in happiness. You wished with all your heart for them to have the life stolen from them by Naraku, but what if I were to tell you that Inuyasha does not wish for this? Would you seek to make a life with him if he were to tell you he does not desire the miko Kikyo over you?"

Kagome was silent a moment as she contemplated this. Coming to a decision. "No. I love Inuyasha Midoriko, I really do, but at some point you look at someone and all you see are the betrayals and hurtful things done to you. I want him to be happy. I want him to have a life all his own, I just don't think it can be with me. If Inuyasha had truly loved me as I loved him, he would never have lied to me and taken Kikyo as his mate behind my back. There can be no future between us as man and wife because I will never be able to fully trust him. We can never be mates. Even if you decide not to grant my wish and return Kikyo to life, I cannot make my own with Inuyasha."

Midoriko nodded her head and asked, "Will you seek love again my child? Or has the heartbreak you have suffered turned you away from the thought?"

"Of course I will try to find love again Midoriko-sama. What is life if there is no love? That would be like having lungs but no air to breathe. I believe that love is what holds this world together while hate seeks to tear it apart. I want to be part of the fabric miko-sama. I want to find someone to grow old with, someone to love and be loved by, someone to start a family with, someone to hold at night when the darkness tries to overtake me. I want to love Midoriko-sama because I know no other way." Kagome's voice was firm and steady as she made her declaration.

Midoriko smiled at Kagome as she said, "You truly are the best of us my child. Now I must tell you of what lies ahead. As you know Kagome, Naraku was defeated but not destroyed. This is all part of his plan my child, and there is no way we can stop it now. Things are already in motion to set the stage for the final battle in the future. The ultimate fight between good and evil, and you will be called upon again to fight, to sacrifice more of yourself than you have before."

"I can only promise to fight as long and as hard as my heart will let me Midoriko-sama, no more."

"Believe me Kagome, that will be enough. But now I must deliver unpleasant news. Kikyo was late in meeting you today because she returned to the village to destroy the well. It is no longer a portal to the future, simply a well. You cannot return to your time through it."

Kagome couldn't stop the heartbroken cry that fell from her lips as she begged, "Why! Why would she do that!"

"Kikyo was never the miko many believed her to be. She was born with talent, but her heart was never fully pure. In death her greed and selfishness have only become more apparent. She has manipulated you and Inuyasha time and again. She does not love the hanyou Kagome, she never did. Nor did she ever want him for her own. She lusted after him. She convinced him to take her as his mate, claiming it would only be until her body failed her so that he could then be with you. She used his guilt to convince him, promising him you would never know. It was always her intention for you to find out though, she knew of your kind heart and your love for Inuyasha, she knew you would restore her to life if you thought it was what made him happy." Midoriko could not keep her disgust for the fallen miko from her voice as she related the crimes she had committed to the girl before her.

"But if she knew I would give her back her life why did she destroy my way home? It doesn't make sense!" Kagome was heartbroken that she would never see her family again. That she would be stuck in the past with no one to love.

"It does not make sense to you Kagome because your heart is too pure to understand the evil intentions behind Kikyo's actions. Kikyo wanted your soul Kagome; she believed that if you made the wish to restore her to life and she had sealed off your way home, then you would die so she could live. She assumed life would be restored to her through the completion of Urusae's spell. That your soul would leave your body to inhabit hers, giving her life once more. She doesn't just want to live again Kagome, she wants you to die. You are all she is not, and will never be and she despises you for it."

Kagome was in shock. She had known that Kikyo had a mean streak in her, her repeated attempts to kill her proved that, but she had never imagined the miko capable of this. "So what happens now?"

"Kikyo's actions have caused us to make arrangements for your future. We had always planned you would return through the well once the battle here was done, and you would take up your fight there, but now the well is gone. So we have come up with an alternative. We will place a spell on you freezing you in time and place you under the guardianship of one we know will protect you until you are ready to wake 500 years in the future. One whose honor is without fault and will have the strength and power to ensure your body is guarded through the times to come. To you not a day will have passed, you will leave this place and awaken to the world you were born to, no memory of any of the time that has gone by."

Kagome sat staring at Midoriko in shock, none of this was what she had expected, not at all. "So I'll never see any of them again? Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha, I'll never see them again? I'm just going to wake up and be back home like none of this ever happened?"

"Not quite my dear, you will remember everything, and it will most certainly not be as though none of this has ever happened. It would be as though you leapt back through the well to your time to return to your family, only instead of jumping you will wake up in the care of your guardian who will then see you home. As for seeing your friends again that is up to them, if it is their choice there is a way they can be with you again, though it must be their choice."

Kagome was silent for a moment before saying, "Alright let's do it, but first I need several promises and assurances from you."

"I can only promise to do what I can Kagome, what is in my power to do. As for the assurances, well tell me what it is you wish to know and I will give you an answer, whether it alleviates any worry you have or not." Midoriko was proud of the girl for handling her circumstances as well as she was, most would be hysterical by now.

"First I want to know that Inuyasha will be happy one day, that he will find love again and have a life and family all his own."

"Inuyasha still has much to learn, and more than a little heart break headed his way Kagome, but one day he will find happiness, the Kamis have written it." Midoriko was not surprised that Kagome would want to be sure her once love would be happy. She may no longer desire a future with him because of his betrayal, but never would she want him to suffer.

"Good. Now I want you to promise me you'll deliver a message to my friends since I won't be able to do it myself." When the ancient Miko nodded Kagome continued, "First to my son Shippo. Tell him I love him very much and I hope to see him again one day. Tell him I was always proud of him, and I want him to continue drawing, laughing and playing his whole life. I want him to grow up to be a strong demon, and never be afraid to show love and compassion. To my brother Miroku, tell him to watch his hands. Tell him to cherish every day he and Sango have together, he should know better than anyone that time is fleeting. Tell him I always appreciated his humor and I will miss his wit. To my sister Sango, tell her she is the strongest woman I know and I am honored to call her the sister of my heart. Tell her she taught me to be a better woman, and there was never a time when I did not admire her. To Kaede, tell her thanks for putting up with my stubbornness. Tell her I can never thank her enough for all she taught me and for the home she provided us with when we returned weary from our travels. Tell her she was like a second mother to me and I will never forget her." Kagome couldn't stop the tears from spilling from her eyes as she spoke, especially not when she came to her last message.

"For Inuyasha, tell him I loved him deeply. Tell him I want nothing more than for him to find happiness in life. Tell him that no matter what anyone says he is a good and honorable man. Tell him he is perfect just the way he is and anyone who has a problem with him being a hanyou is the one that is lacking. Tell him I forgive him for everything and not to blame himself. Tell him that despite everything that went wrong between us, I wouldn't change history even a little. I learned a lot from him, and am thankful for every moment we shared together. Will you tell them this?"

Midoriko placed her hand atop Kagome's and said, "I will deliver your messages Kagome, be assured, but now it is time for you to rest," and with that her hands began to glow and Kagome was surrounded in a brilliant light as she succumbed to a powerful sleep that would last 500 years.

Back on earth all those present stared up at Kagome's body hovering in the air. As she had closed her eyes to make her wish her body had been surrounded in light and began to levitate before them all. That had been a good ten minutes ago, and still none of them knew what was going on. They had all attempted to touch the miko, to bring her back to the ground, but she seemed to have some kind of barrier around her that prevented them from getting close.

"You fools, the girl is seeking to use the jewel to further her own power! She should never have been entrusted with the wish! I should have been the one to purify the jewel," Kikyo hissed as she watched the girl float in the air before her.

"Shut your mouth Kikyo! Kagome would never do that!" Inuyasha said, never taking his eyes from the woman he loved.

"Beside you couldn't purify it if you wanted to, you barely have the power to stand, and you only have that because Kagome was kind enough to heal you you walking clay pot!" Sango seethed in anger at the undead woman.

"Silence," Sesshoumaru's baritone voice commanded. He had noticed the light was fading, and while he was loathe to admit it he was curious as to what had happened.

Shocked silence filled the air as Kagome's body was lowered to the earth and behind her appeared Midoriko. She smiled at them gently as she spoke. "My friends, I have come baring news of our precious miko, and messages she asked me to deliver to you all, but first there is the matter of a wish to settle. Kikyo, come forth."

Kikyo didn't even attempt to hide her victorious smirk as she brushed past Inuyasha to stand before her incarnation. "Midoriko, I am the Priestess Kikyo, your reincarnation…"

"Silence woman! You are no reincarnation of mine, and you are a pitiful excuse for a miko. You have no right to that title, and after today it will never precede your name again." Midoriko's voice was harsh as she continued on, "You have toyed with the living long enough, and in your quest to cause pain to those you considered lesser you have disturbed the plans of the Kamis themselves. You're selfishness knows no bounds, and you will suffer greatly for your crimes."

"Midoriko-sama, I know not of what you speak," Kikyo attempted pitifully, though she knew the ancient miko could see through her façade.

"You dare to lie to me? You dare to try to make me your fool? You truly are an incompetent Kikyo, but it is time for you to get your just rewards. You're plan worked. You manipulated Inuyasha's guilt to force him into taking you as his mate." There were shocked gasps from all in attendance as Inuyasha's ears lowered and he too listened to what the famed miko had to say, "and worse yet you manipulated the pure, loving heart of this remarkable girl so that she would use the wish to restore you to life, robbing herself of one with the hanyou you care naught for but as a tool. The sight of you disgusts me, but a pure wish was made. A selfless wish that has purified the jewel out of existance, so it shall be granted."

Kikyo withstood the abuse, certain that it was worth it as long as she could claim the soul of the girl as it restored her to life. The feeling of triumph and victory building in her chest was not damped in the least by having her foul deeds exposed to all. What did she care what these people thought of her? She would be gone to live her own life somewhere soon enough.

Midoriko saw Kikyo's smirk as she pressed on, "But your plan in stealing Kagome's soul will not work. You will be returned to life, but with your own soul, returning the borrowed piece of Kagome's to her at once."

"What! No! That is my soul, as is the power it contains! She is merely my reincarnation! She has no right to it!" Kikyo wailed, infuriated that the warrior miko before her was thwarting her plans.

"Silence! Kagome is not your reincarnation. She is no one's reincarnation. Kagome is a new soul, forged by the gods themselves, and you do not deserve to even breathe the same air as her. Her resemblance to you was intentional, we needed her and Inuyasha to make a bond so that they could have the strength to see this quest through to the end, but she was never a part of you. You will be given life again through your own soul, but restored as a common ningen with no holy powers to speak of. You have lost the right to act as priestess with your heinous crimes to one so pure." Midoriko finished her speech by holding out her hand as a flash of bright light erupted from her palm and hit Kikyo square in the chest causing her to glow. The souls of the girls she had stolen shot out of her body and headed for the heavens, all save one bright ball of light that circled Kagome's slumbering form before melting into her skin.

Kikyo could feel the coldness of her clay body evaporating as her she warmed. Clay became flesh and she set her hand over her heart as she felt the first steady beat. A smile graced her lips as she whispered, "I live."

"Yes you live, by Kagome's kindness alone. Now you and your mate are free to pursue whatever life it is you wish," Midoriko stated.

"Wait! This isn't right! Kikyo was supposed to die so that I could take Kagome as my mate!" Inuyasha demanded. He had listened to Midoriko reveal every heinous crime Kikyo had committed and anger had built within him. Had he been a man of lesser honor he would have struck her down.

"Look upon her shoulder Inuyasha, your mark still stands, the bond stronger now that your mate is no longer the living dead. You have made your choice, and now you must accept the consequences. Kagome is lost to you," Midoriko admonished softly. While she was angry with the hanyou for his short sightedness, she still felt for him. He had had a hard life, but beneath it all he was a good man. He just kept making the wrong decisions, and he needed to learn to think before he acted. His brash ways had already cost him so much.

Inuyasha rushed to Kagome's side and gathered up the sleeping girl in his arms as he begged, "Kagome! No please don't leave me! It was a mistake! It is you I love! Please!"

Miroku and Sango looked at Inuyasha with pity in their eyes. While they were angry with their friend over his betrayal, they understood his pain at what he had lost. They knew he loved the futuristic miko, and now he had lost her through his own foolishness. Shippo was crying softly, not understanding what was going on, but knowing it must be bad if it had Inuyasha crying. Kaeda looked upon the hanyou she knew so well with sadness and regret, her fears for his future growing by the second. Kikyo had regained her feet and stood some distance away, taking in the sight with a neutral expression as she waited to see how this would all play out. Without her miko powers, she might need to keep Inuyasha around for awhile until she could find another means to support herself so she would behave for now. Sesshoumaru, as always, appeared disinterested in everything that was happening, but secretly he was stunned by the events, and would remain to see what else transpired. He was nothing if not curious.

"It will do you no good Inuyasha, she will not wake. Not for many years," Midoriko informed the grieving hanyou gently. "Kikyo interfered with the hands of fate and we had to take measures to assure that Kagome would return to the future to fight the greatest battle still to come."

Now that caught Sesshoumaru's interest. "Battle?" What great battle was this girl needed for in the future?

Midoriko turned to smile at the DaiYoukai as she glided before him. "Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, at last we meet. We have been watching you for some time, and suffice to say you are more your father's son than we could have ever hoped."

"This Sesshoumaru resembles not that fool woman. He was weak and allowed himself to succumb to love, losing his empire in the process"

"So you say, one day you may think differently, but for now the Kamis would make a request of you. A challenge so to speak." Midoriko knew the Western Lord could never back down from a challenge, and she needed him to accept this responsibility, he was the only one strong enough to see it through to the end.

Sesshoumaru eyed up the warrior miko before him before nodding his head and saying, "This Sesshoumaru will overcome any challenge the Kamis set before him, be assured."

"We shall see. This miko Lord Sesshoumaru, is more powerful than any before her, including me, or any that will come after. Her soul was forged by the Kamis themselves with pieces of their own, which is the reason behind her immeasurable strength. Only she will be able to battle the darkness that looms ahead. The future of this world is dark, and there is much death looming on the horizon. She will bring back the light, and restore balance to the natural order. She was always meant to return home through the well, so that she could take up her struggle on the other side, but Kikyo has destroyed the well and it is no longer a portal through time." Midoriko held Sesshoumaru's gaze, wanting him to understand the importance of the girl lying in Inuyasha's arms.

Sesshoumaru looked down upon the onna cradled to his little brother's chest. '_Is her soul really made up from those of the kamis? Is she truly so powerful?_' All these questions and more were floating around in Sesshoumaru's head and he didn't like that there were no answers. "What is that you seek from this Sesshoumaru?"

"She must be guarded. We have placed a spell on her body that will keep her from waking for 500 years. To her not a day will have gone by, to you centuries, but she will not have the means to protect herself. Many will come to seek to destroy her or capture her for their own use, her soul being a source of unlimited power. We need someone to protect her and the jewel containing Naraku's soul until she is ready to wake once more. We need you Lord Sesshoumaru. You are the only one with the strength, skill and honor to see this task through."

Inuyasha was finally brought out of his stupor by Midoriko's words as he jumped to his feet with Kagome in his arms and declared, "I will protect her! I've always protected Kagome and now is no different. I'll take care of her until she wakes up, and then I'll fix this so we can be together."

Midoriko smiled gently at Inuyasha as she replied, "You're time as the girl's guardian is done Inuyasha. She is yours no more. You have not the strength or skill to guard this girl from the dangers that await, this task is your brother's. Kagome asked me to deliver a message to you Inuyasha. Kagome wanted you to know that she forgives you for everything, and she wants you to know that she did love you, deeply. She wants you to find happiness in life as hanyou. She told me you are a good and honorable man and she wants only the best for you. She wanted me to tell you that no matter what has happened between the two of you, she regrets nothing. She told me she wouldn't trade a moment of her time with you."

Inuyasha sank to the ground with Kagome's limp form cradled in his arms. The events of today were simply too much in the wake of their fierce battle. He couldn't handle it all and was literally speechless.

Midoriko turned to the others in the clearing and continued on. Her time was short but she had promised Kagome. "Miroku, Kagome wanted me to tell you to watch your hands. She said you were her brother and she wants you to cherish each day you have with Sango. She said you'd understand that time is fleeting. She wanted me to tell you she appreciated your humor and will miss your wit. Sango, Kagome called you the sister of her heart. She said she was honored to know you and that she thought you were the strongest woman she had ever met, and she thanks you for helping her to be a better woman."

Sango and Miroku held each other as tears filled their eyes at their friends parting words, both unaware of the offer Midoriko intended to make to them soon. Midoriko's eyes turned to Kaede as she pressed on, "Kaede, Kagome thanked you for making a home for her and her companions here. She said you were like a second mother to her and she is grateful for all you taught her. She apologizes for her stubbornness."

"She was the best of us all Midoriko-sama, and I am honored to have called her daughter," Kaede said, unashamed of the tear that leaked from her eye.

"As am I Kaede-sama, as am I," Midoriko agreed before turning to the crying kitsune. "Shippo," she called softly. When the boy looked up at her with heartbroken eyes she said, "Kagome said she was honored to call you son. She hopes to see you again one day, but until then she wants you to be happy. She wants you to live and laugh and play your way through life. She wanted me to tell you to never be afraid to show compassion and love, and for you to grow up a strong and honorable demon."

Her promise to the young miko fulfilled, Midoriko turned her gaze once more on the demon lord as she asked, "What is your answer Lord Sesshoumaru? Will you accept this task from the Kamis?"

Sesshoumaru looked hard at the ancient miko before him as he considered all that had happened. '_Do I really want to take on the responsibility of guarding the body of an unconscious miko for 500 years?_' Staring down at the girl and taking in her angelic face he decided he would. Besides from the sound of it, the task would be a great challenge requiring him to prove his cunning and superiority again and again. Things he was born to do. Meeting Midoriko's gaze he nodded his head and said, "This Sesshoumaru accepts the task. The Miko Kagome is now under my protection."

Midoriko nodded her head with a smile, grateful the lord had agreed. "On behalf of the Kamis and myself, we thank you." Midoriko then turned to Sango and Miroku as she said, "Now the two of you have a choice. Shippo and Inuyasha will live to see Kagome again as long as they manage to make it through life without getting killed before she wakes. You however, are mortal, and you're bodies will turn to dust long before such a time. So the Kamis offer you this choice; you will be granted the lifespan of a demon. No other gifts will be bestowed upon you other than longevity. It will be up to you whether you make it through the hard times ahead, but if you fail it will not be because of old age. You will age not a day from this moment forth until Kagome awakens, at which time you will begin to age normally as any other human. Our purpose in offering you this gift is that Kagome will need you in the future. The battle she will face will be the battle to end all battles. The fight between good and evil itself, and she should not have to stand alone. So what say you?"

Miroku and Sango looked deep into each other's eyes before nodding at one another and facing Midoriko. Miroku stepped forward and said, "We accept your offer. We will be there for our friend as she has been there for us." Miroku and Sango were silent as Midoriko laid her hands on them and a brilliant light surrounded their bodies. When it was done Sango asked, "If you can prolong our lives, why didn't you just do the same for Kagome? Why does she have to spend the next 500 years asleep?"

Midoriko smiled at the slayer as she said, "Kagome's heart is strong, but even the strongest stone breaks under enough pressure. She has loved and lost, but she will love again. The Kamis have written it, we just have to wait for her love to be ready for her and the time to be right. That will not happen if she lives out the next 500 years with the rest of you. Despair not warrior woman, you shall see your sister again, I am certain of it. For now, my time is done. My messages delivered. My task complete. I thank you all for your parts in freeing me from the jewel." Midoriko stepped back and she was surrounded in light once more before she slowly faded from view.

Sesshoumaru looked down on his brother still cradling the miko in his arms, whispering how sorry he was over and over. The Western Lord allowed the display for a few moments longer before he said, "Inuyasha you will release your hold on the miko. This Sesshoumaru departs and he will take his charge with him."

"No! You're not taking her from me! Kagome is mine! She was always mine and she will always be mine!" Inuyasha was nearly insane with grief. He didn't understand how things had turned out this way. He and Kagome were supposed to be laying in each other's arms right now, making plans for their wedding and their future together. He was not supposed to be fighting his brother over her limp form for the right to protect her as his previously dead mate stood not too far away once again among the living. His world had shattered today, and he was unsure of the future.

"Inuyasha, you heard Midoriko's words. The Kamis have assigned the task of guarding Kagome to Sesshoumaru. You must release her. You will see her again, we all will. Remember Midoriko said that not a day will have passed for Kagome, you can make amends to her when she wakes, but for now you must relinquish her to Sesshoumaru," Miroku reasoned with a gentle voice.

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku with broken eyes. His mind was chaos and he couldn't tell which way was up. Turning his head to gaze about the clearing his eyes settled on Kikyo's form standing by the tree line. She looked smug about what had happened and it pissed him off. Looking down at Kagome he knew he couldn't keep her with him right now. Especially not with Kikyo still in the picture. Turning his gaze to Sesshoumaru he said through clenched teeth, "You had better look after her Sesshoumaru. If anything happens to her I'll kill you. I swear it."

"This Sesshoumaru has never failed at anything he has given his word to do half breed. I have sworn to protect the miko and the jewel she forged out of Naraku's soul until she wakes, and thus it will be done." Sesshoumaru waited for Inuyasha to stand and set the girl in his arms, the pouch containing Naraku's soul secure at her waist. Sparing no one else in the clearing a glance he took to the air to return to his castle. '_So it seems our journey is not yet complete little miko, curious. We shall see what the future holds for you and I_,' he thought as he soared through the sky, leaving Kagome's former companions to sort through the chaos the purification of the jewel had left in its wake.


	5. Chapter 5

Announcement:

Hey guys! Wanted to give you an update. I'm having some major tech problems with my stories on this site. I'm having problems uploading. When I upload a chapter every sentence, every paragraph runs together in one long jumbled mess. I can't edit any chapters of any of my stories, and I can't even seem to access my own profile to edit it. Just to let you know I have about 5 new chapters up on this story over at Dokuga. So head over there and check it out. Be aware that I have no author's notes on that site so the numbering of chapters is different. Be sure you don't miss any chapters. A LOT is happening now.

Also, if these tech problems don't get resolved soon I'm going to find another site to post on. FF dot net is so big that it takes them forever to get anything done. Don't get me wrong I love this site for is diversity, but sometimes bigger is not better. I promise not to disappear however. If I do decide to move I will post an announcement on my profile and leave it for a month telling what site I'll be moving to so you guys can find me.


End file.
